


In Any World

by Work_In_Progress



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Work_In_Progress/pseuds/Work_In_Progress
Summary: A few ideas turned into ficlets. Kalex.





	1. Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Supergirl or any of it’s characters. 
> 
> Ok, so I love to read fanfiction, but have only actually attempted to write a few, none of them have been finished…not for lack of want, but lack of time… So here goes me trying to dip my toes into the fanfiction writing world with writing some short ficlets instead of full blown stories. Hopefully it will get me in the swing of things. Comments and criticism are welcome. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also, this story is going to be Kalex…so if that offends you for some reason, please move on… I really don’t get people’s opposition, It’s not like they are actually related, they didn’t even know each other until they were teenagers… but everyone is entitled to their opinion. 
> 
> These are all little ideas that I’ve had bouncing around my head for a while now, and some that I would love to maybe write full length fics for one day (when life is less hectic). Thanks for reading!

“KARA,” Winn’s hissed nervously, “What are you doing? We have J’onn! The exit is that way,” He gave a jerky thumb movement to the right as Kara stood prone at the T in the hallway.

 

Kara turned her head, her nose still slightly upturned as she used her superior sense of smell to try to find whatever it was that had her pause at the junction in the hall. James followed closely behind Winn, his progress somewhat hindered by the unconscious man he had slung across his shoulders.

 

“Hey, what the hell is going on up there?” Came the irritated female voice from the rear of their group as Lucy Lane caught up and continued her vigil behind them, gun at the ready, glowing bullets illuminating her hand.

 

“I-,” Kara continued to look from left to right, unsure of what had her pausing, “I- don’t know…” She trailed off, glancing behind her at her hodgepodge rescue squad. Winn, tablet in hand, was anxiously flipping through cameras for the Cadmus instillation they had infiltrated to recover J’onn after he had been captured in a raid. The Alien was unconscious still, and Kara was just glad that it was close enough to the full moon that James wasn’t at all hindered by caring around the dead weight. Although Kara could have easily cared him herself, since her alien DNA gave her incredible powers on this world, she was also their best fighter and had the keenest senses of the group.

 

The four were bunched together at the end of the hallway, so close to escaping the building that she could already smell the air outside, they just needed to get back to the window on the third floor that they had made their entrance through…being Werewolves DID have some perks, and even though her group were all half breeds or less, it still gave them an advantage over the humans that ran this instillation. They obviously hadn’t realized who, or what, they had captured yet… and Kara was just happy she had tracked them so quickly… but now it was as if she was stuck, unable to move forward as every instinct in her body had her being pulled in the wrong direction.

 

“KARA”, Winn hissed again, sounding somewhat frantic now, “We gotta go!” The small nervous man was sweating, Kara could pick up the scent easily of his fear. As a third generation halfbreed Wolf, he had the least of the blood flowing through his veins, and although he was a huge help with anything tech related, he was not really a fighter.

 

“I… can’t. I have to-“ Kara paused again, running her hands over the black zip up bodysuit that clung to her as almost a second skin. Since she was not actually a Werewolf, she didn’t have to worry about transforming, but she was still affected by the lunar cycle. She shared many of the same attributes to the Earth werewolves for some reason. Between the adrenaline from the mission and the closing of the full moon, her blood was singing in her veins, all pointing her to the left instead of the right. “You guys go ahead. I have to do something,” Nodding resolutely, she turned to look at the group, then cocked her head to the side, “I’ll meet back u-“

 

“Oh hell no.” Lucy cut in from the rear, “You have no idea what is down there, and we are about to run out of our window here. We are leaving. Now.”

 

Winn and James tried nodding in agreement. James hefted J’onn a little higher onto his shoulders. “Kara,” he said placatingly, “We have to go.”

 

“I can’t.” Kara responded as she headed down the left hallway, staying close to the wall and watching for cameras. She used some of her superspeed to zip down the hall, unsure of what exactly she was looking for. The matra of ‘what am I doing, what am I DOING?’ on repeat as she came to an abrupt stop at a heavy looking metal door. The camera behind her was hopefully still on the loop that Winn had set of for the building, but she knew she was running out of time either way.

 

She was unsure what was behind the heavy door, her eyes for some reason unable to glean what was inside, probably lined with lead or heavy metal. She wondered, not for the first time, if this was a good idea at all…but unwilling to turn back now, she grabbed the heavy handle on the door, and began to pull until the metal gave way, leaving a gapping ragged hole in the metal. 

 

Kara stopped confused as blinding white light flooded out of the hole she created…but also the heavy metallic scent of blood… lots and lots of blood.

 

Blood rushing through her veins almost painfully now, the blonde used her hands to pry away the metal like a can opener, until the locking mechanisms were torn from their places, and the door was pushed open. The light poured into the hallway, surrounding her and distracting her enough that she barely noticed that her ragtag group was now behind her.

“Kara,” It had been James who had spoken, standing close to her, J’onn no longer on his shoulder and Lucy no where in sight. Kara assumed they had gotten her to take him to safety. ,”What are we doing her-“ His voice cut off as the door swung open into the room and they could see into the light covered space.

The room was stark white, with huge Lights mounted to the ceiling and three of the walls, long tube-like bulbs pumped what Kara could feel, was something like the Sun… into the room. It was a strange sight. Winn let out a small yip from behind James’s shoulder, and James and Kara were both almost sent reeling backwards by the smell of blood and death that poured from the open doorway.

Kara stood rooted to the stop in shock as she took in the fourth wall of the room where shackles were mounted to the wall, and two bodies hung lifelessly, blood covering the floor in-between them like a macabre painting of brown and red. The only other thing in the room was a sterile looking medical tray with glowing syringes littering the top.

 

“Holy shit” Winn whispered, breaking the spell on the Kara and James, as they took a cautious step into the room.

Kara was appalled, disgusted, and also confused. She had been drawn to this room… was still drawn to this room, but why? Two unfortunate victims of Cadmus offered her no answers as she took a few more steps inside. 

Both of the people chained to the wall were obviously female. The one of the left had a short crop of auburn hair that obscured her face as it hung towards the floor, her arms above her head, legs twisted below her. She was dressed in bloody blue jeans and motorcycle boots; her grey tank top was mostly brown in old blood. The figure on the right had long dark hair, her face was tilted to the side, showing her wide open, vacant eyes. Her long sleeve grey shirt was bloody as were her black jeans and black heeled boots. 

“Fangs,” James growled from behind her, scenting the air.

Kara was surprised, she hadn’t even noticed the scent when she had entered, so overpowered by the horrible display of cruelty, but now that she thought about it, she could smell it too. Vampires… that would explain the Lights and the glowing syringes… but not why they were here. The vampires and Cadmus were normally on the same side. Not too much was known about the Vampires, they hadn’t even existed (that anyone knew of) until about 60 years ago, when suddenly they just suddenly appeared, most of them with a vendetta to kill Werewolves. The Werewolves had been mostly hiding, living among the humans undetected, for as long as anyone could remember, but the Vampires… All of the elder Vampires were Cadmus controlled along with all the preceding generations (a few were renegades… rabid.)

The blood in this room was old… these were Fangs… definitely 1st or 2nd generation… so why were they here? 

The three friends visibly started when the auburn-haired corpse moved. There was a wet sounding cough, and a sudden jolt of her body, as if startled awake. The head lifted slightly and rolled to the side towards the other vampire in the room. “M-Maggie?” came the week, scratchy voice.

Kara was frozen as her heart leapt painfully in her chest, her breathing becoming painfully difficult. The woman was alive, and her voice had stirred something deep within her very being. She was flustered and conflicted, but watched as bleary eyes finely focused on the other woman, Maggie, and then recognition set in, the Fang’s facial features becoming hard as she closed her eyes, jaw clenching.

 

“I’ll never help you… I’ll kill you, you fucking bastards. You tell that stupid Bitch that I’m going to-“ The Fang’s words were cut off by a coughing fit that spurred Kara into action, rushing across the room, she knelt down next to the Vampire, ignoring James and Winn’s protests, and started to pry away the heavy metal cuffs from the prisoners arms.

“What- Who are you? What are you doing?” The eyes that settled on Kara were somewhat bleary, and the face now that Kara was closer, was angular and pale. Chocolate eyes tried to focus on her somewhat successfully and she made a weak attempt to struggle away. Nose flaring somewhat, the prisoner starred at her, “What are you?”

“Shhh-“ Kara attempted to sooth as she pried the last manacle off, and gingerly maneuvered the other woman to lift her from the bloody floor. “We’re here to help… I’m Kara.”

“Maggie?”

“I’m sorry.” She replied as she continued to get her out of the room. Winn was jittery, watching the tablet and Kara with the mostly dead Vampire.

“We are already 3 minutes passed our window.” Winn supplied as they rushed down the hall. “They will be checking on J’onn any-“ He was cut off as a loud alarm began to blare. 

Making a dash to their exit, the boys stood guard as Kara jumped through the open window and waited as they exited. There were guards she could hear rushing through the halls now, being summoned from their posts, but it was far too late for that as the band sprinted into the night, and dashed up and over the high fence, Kara still carrying a now unconscious vampire.


	2. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and another agent go undercover to try to apprehend a dangerous Alien. Kara finds out and decides to weasel her way into the mission. Supergirl gets more then she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so standard disclaimer, I own nothing related to Supergirl or the characters. 
> 
> I realize that this version of Maggie does not mesh with the show. I honestly stopped watching after season two and some of these will just be a completely different take on things that happened in the show anyway.
> 
> Still Kalex.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and feel free to comment or criticize. :)

This was such a bad...bad...stupid idea. Kara shook her head, her brow creasing, clearly displaying her displeasure at the situation.

“I can't believe you let her do this.” She hissed into her comms link.

“What? Me?” Came the quick response from Winn. He was whispering, but his voice was raised more then an octave above his normal range., “I had NOTHING to do with this plan...and besides..” He was cut off abruptly.

“Supergirl...” Hank came across the comms. The superhero could hear a startled squeak from Winn somewhere on the other side of the line. “You are interfering with an active mission.”

“You're darn right I am” The blonde grumbled, as she flashed a winning smile at the bouncer standing at the door of the club. 

The stern looking guard in his tux gave her an appraising look and let her pass into the room.  
Kara was grateful that she had had enough foresight to dress appropriately in a sleek deep maroon dress and strappy black heals. She definitely looked much more upscale in this then she would have in her cardigan.

“Hank, you sent Alex in as bait to track an alien who has been killing and eating humans...and you didn't even bother to tell me! I had to find out on accident!”

“First of all, Agent Danvers was not the only agent sent it. Secondly, it was not my intention, and still isn't, to put Agent Danvers in any danger. We are monitoring the situation very closely. We evaluated every agent here for suitability for this and-”

“Suitability?!” She almost screeched into the comms as she glanced around the fancy, dimly lit club, and headed towards a table against the far wall with a good view of the stage, but somewhat less overhead lighting. “Hank! You sent her as a stripper” 

“Supergirl. I assure you that had there been another viable option, we would be pursuing it. But as it stands, everything else we have tried...and that you have tried...has been unsuccessful.” She could hear Hank walking away from the hub, to hold a slightly more private conversation. “I tried to convince her to just let the others participate in the screening for this, but she insisted that we needed everyone to be on-board. It was purely due to suitability that she was selected.”

Kara tried very hard to refrain from pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. She was most assuredly did NOT want to think about what stripper auditions consisted of...or the fact that of all the women at the DEO, apparently Alex had been the best after whatever crash course they probably subjected them to. “Why didn't you tell me!”

“Agent Danvers thought it would be beneficial to keep it from you to make sure that everyone was going in with a level head. She didn't want you jumping the gun...and honestly...I just don't think she wanted you to know that she was even doing this.”

“Yeah, I mean...how weird is Alex going to feel stripping anyways...without us all watching?”

“Mr, Schutt. Why exactly are you on my secure comms connection?” Hank drawled slowly, and Winn immediately was gone again.

Kara was frustrated, and more than a little worried...she didn't want Alex involved in this, and definitely not as bait...also not as a stripper...because just..what?

“Fine. But I'm staying here Hank. If something goes down I want to be close enough to help before something bad happens.”

“Yeah cuz it's not like Alex could hide a weapon If she's-”

“WINN!” Kara quickly looked around to make sure that no one had heard her little outburst. Luckily it didn't look like anyone had, and the waiter was just now approaching. She ordered something random, it wouldn't matter anyway with her Kryptonian metabolism. 

“Alright Supergirl. Stay in area and assist only if requested. Do not intervene unless there is immediate danger.” Hank said, obviously back near the group.

“Got it.” She responded just as the waiter returned with her drink and the lights started to dim. “And by the way, I'm putting all this on the DEO tab.”

The stage lights brightened and a tall man in a tailored black suite strode onto the stage. Behind him the curtain was still drawn, so he only had about 3 feet of space to maneuver in. Kara glanced over him. Black gelled hair, gray eyes. Nothing unusual. “Ladies! To our new arrivals and our return patrons, I bid you welcome to Elipsis.” The lights began to dim slightly at this. “For those new arrivals, you will find a card on every table. These are for scoring the winners of tonight's show. We will narrow our results down to the top 3 dancers, and those finalists will return to the stage to compete for the prize.” At this he motioned to the side of the stage where a glowing golden rod with a blue crystal attached to the tip, was resting on a stand. “Please feel free to utilize our private sitting rooms, the ladies will be making their way around the room. Enjoy!”

Kara squinted at the glowing rod...it seemed somewhat familiar, and it was giving off a strange low humming noise. “Hank” she tried to whisper into the comms “What is that thing?”

“Don't know. Looks like some type of Alien artifact, Mr. schutt is looking into it. We may have to pay the owner a visit after this, if he's giving out these kinds of prizes.”

The music had started now, something Kara didn't actually know, a lot of base and the lights around the room were almost nonexistent now. The curtain on the stage pulled back to review a pole in the center of the stage, and a woman already positioned at the top. She was wearing something red, and Kara had no idea who she was. She allowed herself to focus on the familiar heartbeat she could hear somewhere in the back. It was slightly elevated, but nothing that she thought she needed to worry about just yet. She was sure Alex was on the other comms link...should she just switch over and let her know she was here? She wasn't sure. She leaned forward, cupping her hand over her mouth and resting her chin there, halfheartedly watching the dancer onstage. She was good, blonde, and very pretty, scantily clad in some kind of stretchy red material that held her chest and crisscrossed over shoulders and back. 

“Hank do you have comms with Alex? What net is she on?”

“Supergirl...I don't know if it's a good idea for you to contact her right now, she's probably with the other girls backstage, but if you want to switch over she will be on B24 with us. If you want to communicate though, switch back to this station and I will be monitoring.”

Kara lifted her head from her hand and pretended to brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear, switching the channel with her super speed. She was glad she had worn her hair down for this, but kept her glasses in place. She glanced up just in time to see that the second of the dancers, someone she hadn't even noticed take the stage, was leaving. She hadn't even realized she was trying to scan the walls and distracting herself. She pretended to pay attention to the next few women...it wasn't hard really, they were all attractive in their own ways, and all of them were very...fit? Kara wasn't really sure how she felt about the way she was responding to the dancers, she was somewhat antsy...but then again it had been months since Mon El had left, and after Alex had helped her get through the initial heartbreak, she had definitely decided that even if he came back...there would be no future for them. Their morals and ideals just weren't really compatible, and she had decided that she had fallen for him because it was so much easier than being alone. 

She was dragged out of her thoughts as a song she actually knew started to play over the speakers issues she mentally supplied for herself. She glanced at the stage and then attempted to get her jaw back off the floor. 'Oh my Rao!!! No no no no.' She snapped her jaw shut. Hank HAD said that Alex wasn't the only agent here...Kara had just ASSUMED that he meant there was someone else in the patrons...not that Lucy freaking Lane was also here...on stage...and holy- well wow, she looked like she knew was she was doing for sure. 

Kara was mentally trying to figure out if she knew anyone super awesome to hook Lucy up with... because at this point she had no idea what either of them saw in James...She hadn't known Lucy was even back in town from her trip...they would have to hang out and do pizza or maybe potsti-  
Her mental ramble was cut off as the curtain opened to the next girl, back to the audience, and sitting in a chair. The music had started and this too was one she recognized Human And then the woman was standing, tiny black boy shorts, black heels, a tiny string holding whatever was on her top and long dark flowing locks, she began to dance with her back to the crowd and Kara was transfixed...and then she turned and Kara tried to keep herself from falling off her chair as her eyes bugged out of her head.   
“A-Alex?” she whispered...to herself, but no one was going to pay her any attention right now, they were all watching the stage.

Alex was using the chair as a prop, gyrating her hips, tiny black top not keeping much of anything hidden and 'oh my- oh my Rao...wh-what?' Where did she even learn to move her hips like that?! Why was she still watching?! Her mouth was suddenly very dry, and she grabbed the glass off the table and gulped the rest down. It didn't help, as Alex had kicked the chair back now and had moved to the pole...and Kara was vaguely aware that she had forgotten to breath. Quickly switching the channel back on her comms, but couldn't seem to form words.

“Holy shit holy shit,” She could hear Winn in the background, and was vaguely aware of a gruff Hank yelling at everyone that there had better not be any personal recordings of either of his agents, or they would answer directly to him. 

Alex's song was just ending, and Kara still couldn't move, she was somewhat sure that she had forgotten to blink. Everything was suddenly too loud, too sensitive, and she realized that she had not been paying attention to anything other than Alex for the last 4 minutes.

“Shit”

“Oh my God, did Supergirl just curse?” Came a startled Winn. “Dude, Kara...wasn't that freakin...just wow. Who knew? Maggie is just...like...seriously an idiot for not hanging onto her. I mean, I picked their songs...but like...seriously...just...”

He trailed off into nothingness, and Kara was slowly coming back to her senses. She gave her head a little shake. She figured there were maybe two more women before the voting...which meant that Alex and Lucy would be required to be open to private dances until then...which meant that after that show, there was no doubt some sleazy guy...'wait'

“Um...guys? Why aren't there any guys here?” The blonde asked, finally noticing the lake thereof of the masculine gender.

“Um...cuz it's a lesbian strip club Kara...how did you not know this?” Winn asked, his voice showing his confusion.

And for some unknown reason, Kara was now even more uncomfortable with the idea of Alex giving random women lapdances...ok...so this was totally not a conversation she ever saw her having with herself...like ever...

Kara quickly glanced around the room looking for Alex. She saw Lucy heading off with a tall woman who looked suspiciously like the president...ok...that wasn't important right now, she would figure that out later. She focused on her hearing and tried to pinpoint Alex's heartbeat.

“-were really amazing up there...?”

“Alice.” Alex replied, “And thank you.”

“Well Alice...would you like to take a trip down the rabbit hole with me, before you inevitably become a finalist?” came the almost purr of the reply.

Kara whipped her head around and pulled her glasses down to get a better view of Alex, now with a loose black button up, left open, leaning against a wall and conversing with a dark haired woman with an English accent. The other woman was gorgeous and well dressed in a fitted shirt and blazer over a pair of tailored slacks that Alex would normally probably be very jealous of.

Kara was abruptly, irrationally, angry. She could feel her eyes beginning to burn, and slammed them shut on reflex. She did not need to fry whoever that woman was to a crisp on accident just because she was...was what? Flirting with Alex? So what?

Kara convinced herself it was on Maggie's behalf that she was upset...I mean obviously she wouldn't want her girlfriend giving some random woman a lap dance?! And Kara and Maggie got along since the 'abduction' incident (that honestly, Kara didn't really like to think about) and...wait...

“Winn!”

“What? What happened? I don't see anything weird on this end!”

“Winn! What did you say about Maggie earlier?”

She could hear the gulp through the comms as she watched Alex walk off with the mystery woman towards that back.

“Um...what? Phfft...I didn't say anything about Maggie...I mean...Maggie is totally awesome. Why would I say anything about Maggie? Like I'm sure she's totally doing great...yup...no reason to talk about Maggie...or Gotham, cuz I hear that place is really like...rainy...this time of-”

“Winn! What has Maggie got to do with Gotham?!”

“Mr. Schutt!” Hanks annoyed voice came through the comm set. 

“Winn!” Something in Kara's voice must have won out.

“Ugh- Kara, Alex is going to kill me if I tell you!” There was a pause, then, “Fine-fine. But when you are down one best friend, it's your own fault.” A sigh, “Maggie and Alex split u-”

“What?!” Kara quickly made her way to what she assumed was the restrooms, and ducked inside one of the vacant doors, “When did that happen, and why?!” She was pointedly NOT paying attention to the slightly elevated heartbeat that she could hear from the other hallway. 

“Maggie got offered a promotion back in Gotham, wanted Alex to go with her, but she wouldn't.”  
Kara paused, looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, her brow crinkled. “But...why would she leave? And Alex never said anything about any of it...”

“Look, Maggie knew Alex wouldn't leave you here, but I guess she also knew she was always going to come second to protecting you, and she said she couldn't constantly be worried about not only Alex being in danger...but her throwing herself in the front of danger to protect you. She figured if they could move, that Alex could just be worried about herself...but when they broke it off Maggie said she understood. They are still trying to be friends...”

Kara's mind was reeling. “When was that?” How had she not known any of this was happening?

“About a month after Mon El left...Alex said she didn't want to tell you since you were already dealing with all that. She was just trying to be there for you.”

And there it was...again...Alex sacrificing herself over and over and over again for Kara...Kara's protection, Kara's comfort, Kara's happiness... Maggie was gone because of Kara, and Kara hadn't even known...was too wrapped up in her own relationship woes to notice Alex's. Again.

“Crap...I'm totally the worst...” she sighed, bringing her hands up and moving her glasses out of the way to rub at her eyes.

“Supergirl, the judging is about to start, I would suggest you get back out to monitor the situation, since you have insisted on staying.” Came Hank's somewhat aggravated voice.

Kara left the bathroom, noticing that Alex's heart rate had steadied out again and was backstage. She looked around and saw the English woman sitting back at her table, somewhat rumpled, and with a smile. 

Huffing, Kara sat down again in her chair, grabbing the card quickly and filling out her top 3 before the waitress came to pick it up, then switched her comms link back to Alex's channel.

“-een anything suspicious yet.” Lucy was saying. “The private rooms are legit...nothing shady going on there.”

“I'm starting to wonder if it may be one of the girls...” came Alex's voice, causing Kara's heartrate to accelerate its pace.

“What about YOUR girl” Lucy teased at Alex, “Smooth Danvers, got a girl’s number and all you had to do was strip for her...kinda backwards... but whatever works.”

Kara tensed. This was stupid, apparently Alex and Maggie weren't even together anymore...so what difference did it make? Kara told herself it was because 'what kind of woman picks up a woman at strip clubs...' obviously not someone who would be good enough for Alex...or for that matter, would even be able to understand Alex...this woman didn't even know who she was!

“Shut it Lane. You are totally the worst” Came the grumbled reply.

The announcer was back onstage now, and Kara was trying to focus on everything around her. There was no way she was going to screw this up and put Alex and Lucy in danger just because it was really warm in here whenever she thought about Alex on that stage and Why the heck is it so warm in here! She had already flagged down the waiter and ordered a bottle of wine… she may need the glass to cool of her overheated face.

“And the three finalists for tonight are…. Alice, Leslie, and Tonya! We thank you all for voting, and ask that you give us a few minutes for our three finalists to get ready for tonight’s final entertainment.” And Alex and Lucy were back onstage along with the first blonde dancer, and then they were gone.

“Alright Supergirl, this is it. Be ready in case our alien or meta-human makes decides to make a move.” Came Hank across the comms as the lights dimmed one more time.

Kara watched and the blonde, Tonya took the stage in a tiny black Cat Woman suite and began her dance. It was good, and Kara appreciated the hiss she sent to the audience while making a claw like swipe.

Lucy… or rather… Leslie, was up next in sunglasses and a hip holster over her tiny secret agent outfit. She was wearing an auburn bob wig on her head, and Kara had a sneaking suspension that she was stripping as secret agent Alex Danvers… 

The song was just finishing and Alex’s music had begun to play, when Hank came across the comms again. “Alright everyone, listen up. We just got a report that our Alien was just apprehended by local law enforcement at a hotel. Lets finish up here and get back to headquarters for debrief. Bravo team is in route with the prisoner.”

Kara wasn’t sure how she felt about this development, she shouldn’t be disappointed that everyone was safe and that she could take Alex home soon… not like that, like home…just home home, to watch Netflix and chill… but not THAT kind of Netflix and…Oh Rao, what was wrong with her?  
“Copy Sir, we will head back as soon as Agent Danvers can wrap up her cover.” Came a curt response from Lucy. 

Kara notices now that the music hadn’t stopped and that there was someone swinging down from the top of the pole in…

And Kara gripped the table so hard that where her hands had been sitting was now nothing but splinters.

Alex was sliding down the pool, upside down with her powerful legs wrapped securely around the pole. Her dark locks were down and she was wearing tall red boots, and the tiniest Supergirl outfit Kara had ever seen (and she had seen a lot of Supergirl fan made art at this point, since she had started her own Supergirl tumbler). 

There was a low, painful tug in her abdomen as she starred at the House of El crest prominently displayed on heaving cleavage… She was so so so so screwed.


	3. Wolves (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires and wolves and Atlantians... oh my.
> 
> Someone wakes up... and we learn something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimers. I don't own anything related to Supergirl.
> 
> I guess there may need to be a part 3 for this at some point.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and thank you to anyone who left comments.

Back at home base, things had been somewhat…chaotic. With the return of J’onn and the addition of a vampire into their midst…  
Lucy was beyond furious when Kara had carried the unconscious woman through the heavy doors of their dessert base. “Are you insane?” She snapped, her face contorted into an angry scowl. “Who the hell is that, and why the fuck does she smell like she swam in vampire blood? You better be glad I got J’onn back to base alright or-“

“That’s enough.” Came a low gravelly reply as a weary looking J’onn rounded the corner of a hallway and came into view of their central hub of command.

Their base had at some point been a military outlier. J’onn, in his shapeshifted human persona, had found it, and then made sure that it’s digital footprint had been deleted. It had helped when they picked up another Alien refugee who could help them set of some old cloaking artifacts… their base wasn’t invisible per say, but someone stumbling around topside would become confused and disoriented enough to stumble on… well any human someone at least… they were unsure how well it would work on Vampires, and some Alien species were immune.

“Kara, why exactly have you brought a Fang into my base?” He said slowly, left eye beginning to show signs of twitching.

“I…I don’t…know?” the blonde responded quietly, causing Lucy to throw up her hands in exasperation. “I just… I felt her there… In the building. I felt her there and I just couldn’t leave her to die! They had already killed the other one and there was so much blood!”

“It was like they were trying to torture them,” Winns voice chimed in, “They had them under some weird lights and the other one-“

“You two.” Hank cut in. “I want both you and James to go change and come back to debrief. You can tell us all about your adventures after I figure out what we are going to do with our…guest.” 

James looked somewhat sheepish as his presence was called back into attention, and he and Winn nodded and headed away.

“Now…” Hank turned back to Kara who was still carrying the vampire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A holding cell was what was decided for the mystery woman, and although Kara wanted to protest, she wisely held her tongue. Three blood transfusions later and the Auburn haired woman was looking less like she was a corpse… or so Kara was told, since she was still in with her pseudo parental figure getting scolded.

“I just couldn’t leave J’onn!” She tried again.

“Alright,” he responded tiredly. “Alright.”

Kara fidgeted nervously, still in her black one piece. She was hesitant to bring it up, but she had always found honestly was the best policy… ok…that’s a lie… she had always found she was terrible at lying and that people got even more cross with her when they found out she had tried.

“J’onn…” She waited for the alien who was still in his Hank human persona to look up. “You know…back at home… on Atlantis… we…” She paused, running her suddenly perspiring palms on her thighs. “You know that we share many likenesses to your human Werewolves… at least here we do, I was taught that on our own homeworld, many things were muted under the God Rao… but… here, on this planet.” She let out a puff of air in frustration. “Ithinkshe’smymate.” She rushed out.

J’onn jerked back in surprise, his face showing his shock. “W-what? Mate? What are you talking about?”

“My people… it was rare but not completely unheard of. On Krypton it wasn’t the same I guess… with the Rao in the sky most urges for things like that weren’t an issue… But in our history our people were more primal. Some chose bond partners but there was another way as well… It’s hard to explain. It was suppressed for a long time by the time Krypton exploded… people bonded for allegiance and companionship, but some had mates… soulmates too… on Krypton they may find them after they were bonded, and then they would remain close… friendship was an acceptable way to keep their soulmate close… But here on Earth… when the evacuation ship landed and settled in the sea… the people… well those muted things weren’t so…muted? I guess… under Sol. I knew of a few bonded pairs who were mates here… before. I th-think.”

J’onn let out his own puff of air, “Why didn’t you tell me Kryptonians here could have soulmates?” He asked gently, coming around the desk to place a hand on the teary eyed blond. 

“It was rare J’onn, incredibly rare even then… and I had only ever heard of it happening between other Atlantians, never humans… I’m the last of my kind… I’m an Alien from dead planet, who grew up in a now dead city, who spend hundreds of years in stasis in a pod! Even if I had a mate the odds are they were dead!” She rushed out in frustration, wiping her eyes furiously with the back of her hands.

“We’ll figure this out.” J’onn said resolutely, giving her shoulder a tight squeeze as he straightened. “For now, we try to revive our guest and see what she knows.”

Kara nodded gratefully and fled the room, following the pull in her gut towards where the holding cells were to check on the vampire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It took three days and 12 bags of blood before the vampire startled awake… and although Kara had been there frequently to check on her, she did have actual duties to attend to. Kara was actually not even on the base when her stomach jumped suddenly and she began to sprint back to the base at superhuman speed.

She arrived to frantic mayhem and people rushing around the command hub.

“What happened!” She yelled over to Lucy, who was slamming her palm onto the metal table and screaming into a primitive headset.

“I said get someone in there right the hell now!” Lucy turned towards Kara in frustration, “Your fucking pet just woke up and is destroying everything trying to get out!” She yelled back, trying still to coordinate the escaped prisoners capture.

Kara was already gone, weaving in and out of people trying to get to the vampire. She had a better tracker then they did though, and followed the pull to find the auburn woman squared off with three armed guards, their hands glowing with the liquid bullets in their magazines.

“Stop!” Kara shouted, as she positioned herself between the woman and the guns. “Just… let’s just calm down…“ She was quickly cut off as the woman behind her grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards… Kara was honestly surprised that the other woman could even budge her.

“You again,” was hissed into her ear, “What the fuck do you people even want? I won’t help you, and I won’t help them.”

“W-what?” Kara asked in confusion, still trying to get the guards to lower their weapons with her one free hand, as more people poured into the room. “Look, we are just trying to help… Let’s just take a second and-“

There was a sudden blur of movement and suddenly J’onn was in the room, no longer in his Hank appearance. His green face was void of expression, but he starred resolutely at the person behind Kara.

“Holy Shit!” The Auburn-haired woman gasp, letting Kara’s arm go and taking a small step back. 

Kara whipped around in confusion and starred at the woman behind her as J’onn advanced on them slowly. 

“Who the hell are you?” the other woman asked, back against the wall but still in a fight or flight stance. “What do you even want? Wasn’t taking Maggie enough?!” She growled out.

“Miss…” J’onn trailed off, unsure of what to call the angry woman before him, “Fan-“

“Don’t call me a Fang… I’m not a fucking fang” 

“Alright then…”

“Alex.” Came the curt reply, the woman still sizing him up, Kara standing off to the side still unsure what to do, and a huge group of his people behind him.

“Alex… we did nothing to this Maggie person. One of my people found you during a rescue mission and brought you here to recover. We want nothing from you, but you must calm down.” He was relieved when Alex relaxed her stance slightly. “Kara and Lucy, stay. Everyone else, out.” He commanded quietly and there was shuffle of people as they left, leaving only Kara who was fidgeting… and an annoyed looking Lucy. “Now… who are you?”

Alex sighed, inching a little further away from Kara who was still hovering around her, ready to protect her should something happen. “My name is Dr. Alex Danvers.”

“Yeah. Well that doesn’t tell us shit Fang, so you better start talking.” Lucy spit out after a moment of silence had followed Alex’s statement. She was closer now and had her glowing handgun aimed at the ground.

“Lucy!” came Kara’s annoyed response, her posture stiffening.

“I’m not a Fang,” Came Alex’s hissed reply, her chocolate eyes flashing an eerie yellow for a moment, and fangs barely visible. Lucy scoffed.

“Not what it looks like to me.” 

“Enough.” Commanded the tall green alien. “Everyone, my office. Now.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

They had made it to the office with no mishaps, Kara glaring at Lucy, Lucy glaring at Alex and Alex walking next to J’onn ignoring both of them.

They were seated around the table now and Alex began speaking without prompting. “Firstly… I won’t help you… whatever it is you want from me… you can forget it.” She pointedly glared at Lucy when the other dark-haired woman looked like she was going to interrupt. “I’m not a Fang. I don’t work for those fucking monsters… well…” At this she paused and let out a pained breath, “Not for the last 65 years anyways.” 

Kara started somewhat is her seat. “So you were one of the first?” J’onn voiced what Kara had been wondering before she could seem to make her jaw work.

“No.” A pause, “I was THE first.” 

“Explain.” J’onn again, thank goodness, because Kara couldn’t seem to remember how to speak, and the blonde was concerned of anything Lucy said at this point.

“I was a Med student back in the early 2000s, double major in Bio engineering… I got picked up by what I thought was a medical lab in Connecticut. They were working on some insane stuff… things I had never even heard of… they were developing cures for diseases I didn’t even know existed, and I signed on. By the end of it, they had me working on a top-secret project, trying to cure something we called the W.R.-virus.”

“Werewolves,” Kara whispered, her mind reeling… they were trying to cure the werewolves.

“Yes.” Alex nodded in her direction. Bringing a hand up to run through mussed hair. “But we couldn’t figure out how the DNA had been mutated, we worked for over a year… until we, well… I …. Developed a prototype for something to combat the mutated DNA… we tested it on small samples, but when we did a full trial… it had disastrous consequences. The subject died. The drug did combat the mutations, but it killed the subject as well. I documented the test as a failure, but the Lab wanted to continue on with the tests, said that if we couldn’t cure them that it was better to weaponize our findings. I replaced key points of my research before they realized I wasn’t going to do what they wanted me to do… then… there was an accident.” She hissed the last word, eyes flashing. “We hadn’t run many tests on human blood with the serum, but it seemed it would be equally fatal to humans… I had been replacing the samples of the serum, and destroying it, for almost a week by the time I got caught. As punishment they decided it would be fitting if I was killed by what I created… They injected me with the serum… and then… something happened. I remember pain and then waking up to alarms and blood and Maggie, hurt….bleeding…I had trashed the lab in the change, I just grabbed Maggie and ran…FUCK!”

Alex was panting by the time she was done, trying to tamp down her anger.

“Maggie…” Kara said hesitantly, “She was with you when…”

“She was a security guard when we met… she shouldn’t have been anywhere near that stupid lab, but she heard the alarms and came looking for me… I...she was one of the first… she told me later that she came in after the others had gotten attacked, that my eyes were glowing and… she never blamed me though…” Alex supplied quietly. 

“She was your friend…” J’onn supplied kindly.

“She was my wife.” Came the almost nonexistent reply, but Kara heard it all the same and her insides twisted in pain. Wife. Alex had had a wife for more then 60 years. Her soulmate was in love with someone else… not only that but her wife had just died… Kara looked up to J’onn who was looking at the blonde with concerned eyes.

“I didn’t know until years later what Cadmus was… but I realize now that the lab was run by them. I don’t know who had it at the time, but Lillian Luthor will pay for what she’s done to Maggie. I’m going to find a cure for this, and then I’m going to burn Cadmus and Lillian Luthor to the ground.”

The conviction on Alex’s face when she said it, left no doubt in the other three that she meant every word.


	4. Abducted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the last four years, Kara has been hoping for this call... is she ready for what it means?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I also want to thank you for the encouragement... I know that my writing isn't the best, but hopefully it will improve more with practice.
> 
> Comments always appreciated and welcome.

Abducted

Kara landed harder then she had intended, the concrete cracking under her black boots and sending dust up to cover the bottom of her dark blue pants. Her super suite would be none the worse for wear, the red cape the only real splash of bright color, her house crest a deep maroon over midnight blue. She had wanted black, all black to show her mourning, but J’onn had talked her out of it. Too similar to her suite from Red K, he had argued… and as much as Kara was grieving, she was still going to protect her city. She didn’t want the city to fear her.

“J’onn?” she asked shakily as she made it to the center of the room in the desert base. “Did they?...” It had been four years, but her voice still shook with hope.

J’onn turned towards her, unflinching at the damage she had done to the floor. His expression was grim, but he nodded in acknowledgement. “Agent Vasquez picked up the signal this morning. She has been monitoring the old system regularly just in case…” He trailed off, clearing his throat as other agents milled around, some rushing from one console to the other… others attempting to watch Supergirl unnoticed. She was different then most of them remembered. Her hair was shorter and pulled up, a mask covering part of her face, and her suite much more somber then before the incident. The blonde alien had refused to return to the desert base for the last few years, only meeting with J’onn, or assisting in the field.

“We won’t know for sure until we can get a better lock on the location… but it appears that the signal is coming from off planet. Mr. Schutt has been attempting to asses how we are even receiving it. It shouldn’t be possible from this distance.” He was rubbing his chin, back to starring at the little red dot on the big screen. 

Supergirl strode up beside him, attempting to figure out what it was she was even looking at.

“I-I don’t understand. It’s been so long… if the beacon worked, why wouldn’t we have seen it before this? We tried for so long…” She trailed off as Winn came rushing frantically into the room. “Director!” He was knocked off balance as he ran into a passing agent in his distracted haste. His shirt was rumpled and his hair askew. It looked as if he hadn’t slept or shaved in at least 24 hours.

Kara turned accusatory eyes towards J’onn, “How long has the signal been active? Why didn’t you call me sooner?” She hissed, hands on hips, shoulders tensed for a confrontation.

“We wanted to be sure there was even a reason to contact you. It could have been our old monitoring system malfunctioning, or a false read with our new system crossing some of the information. We only just verified it’s authenticity… and this only means that the beacon is active… unfortunately that doesn’t mean that s-“ He was cut off abruptly as Winn made it to them, tablet thrust out in front of him showing fluctuating graphs and numbers that Kara could not keep up with.

“You need to get downstairs RIGHT NOW.” Winn rushed out, trying to grab on to J’onns arm and physically drag him along. “Both of you. Right now.” He was still trying to pull J’onn to no avail, but the two Aliens moved with him as he became more frantic.”

“Mr. Schott-“

“Winn, what is it?”

“There is a serious power fluctuation in one of the old labs… like… nuclear reactor level power, kind of fluctuations.” He rushed out, finally getting his companions to move along at his quick pace.

“What does that even mean?” Kara asked, her cape flapping behind her as she debated just rushing ahead. She needed Winn to tell her what was going on, but nuclear level power levels also sounded pretty bad.

“Are you trying to tell me,” J’onn grit out, “That there is a nuclear radiation threat-’”

“No,” Winn puffed out as he skidded to a halt in front of one of the lab doors and jammed his hand over the pad to gain access. “It’s not actually nuclear, it just- “He was cut off as Kara grabbed his arm and yanked him back from an arch of blue electricity that rushed across the room. 

The lab was mostly empty, just some old equipment, and the portal that Kara had mostly destroyed after their trip to the slavers planet.

“Mr. Schott, why the hell is that portal-“

Kara glanced at the portal, she could see the blue lightning was originating from there. There were swirls in the ring that would pulsate and then ebb, shooting off the energy and the crackling lightning that was randomly striking around the room.

“Winn! What did you do?!” Shouted Kara over the roar of power.

“I- I’ve been working on it… over the last… I thought maybe I could fix it to focus on a person! Help us locate-“ Winn was cut off from his hurried explanation as the portal seemed to pulsate and the glowing in the middle became more consistent. “I think… I think something is trying to come through!” He shouted over the noise, his hands wrapped around Kara’s bicep from behind as they were buffeted by the power waves from the machine. “We have to open our side, or the portal won’t open! I made sure nothing could just come through!”

“Mr. Schott! We have no idea what could come out of the other side of that portal! It could open onto another planet!”

“Maybe they need help!” Kara yelled back, weary but still unwilling to leave another refugee in danger. Nodding once, she grabbed Winn and rushed him to the controls, making sure to dodge them out of the way of any electricity. “Open it!” 

Winn nodded, ducking down and covering his head with one hand as he punched in a series of numbers, jumping every time the power crackled through the room, “Come on come on come on…. Got it!” He shouted, diving for the ground as the portal erupted with a huge burst of energy, the center of the ring glowing white and blue.

“You two better hope that-“ J’onn was suddenly there, standing shoulder to shoulder with Kara as they faced down the portal. “Supergirl, get ready to blast that control panel if anything goes wrong!”

Kara nodded her assessment, both Aliens buffered by the wind, the blonde’s hands on hips in her power stance.

A figure dashed through the portal, something clutched tightly in their arms. Their head and upper body were obscured by a cloak, and their head was down as they rushed into the room. “Destroy it! Destroy it!” A female voice screamed over the noise, as the portal seemed to light up again, foreshadowing something or someone else’s arrival. 

Winn, who was still by the controls, responded before the Aliens slamming his hand down on the control panel and sending the room into darkness.

Kara took a second to assess the situation. The darkness didn’t affect either she or J’onn’s vision, and she studied the hunched over figure in front of them. She was about to step forward when she was startled by wailing. 

“Shh- shhh. It’s ok. It’s ok.” The, well what Kara assumed was a woman, seemed to be consoling whatever was cradled in her arms lovingly. Kara would venture to guess that her precious cargo was a small child.

“It’s ok. We aren’t going to hurt you.” Kara said soothingly, as she took a step forward, just as the lights in the room were switched on by a fumbling Winn. She paused in her slow steps and tilted her head to the side… there was something…

“Kara?” The head lifted and the rough scratchy voice of the woman drew Kara’s attention from the shape of the child.

“How do you know my-“

The child had stopped crying, and the woman repositioned her cargo onto one hip, raising her other arm and throwing her hood back to reveal a familiar shade of auburn hair, but an unfamiliar face.

“A-Alex?” Kara whispered, falling to her knees, slack jawed and unable to breath. 

The woman rushed forward, careful of the child as she dropped down near Kara and then stopped. J’onn was there a in a flash, standing protectively next to the fallen superhero.

The blonde was confused… she would know Alex’s heartbeat anywhere, but the one beating in the chest before her was slightly off… the familiar thump thump held a different rhythm… Looking deeply into eyes that were no longer a warm chocolate… but an almost eerie yellow, she tried to find her voice.

“What…How?” Kara asked, confused and weary, but was interrupted by the child who had been hidden under the folds of the cloak, wriggling his way out. Kara starred, wide eyed at the small child who crawled out and stood up. Maybe two years old, with a mop of dirty blonde hair, the same yellow eyes… and now that Kara’s brain was beginning to catch up to her, the same raised ridges between his eyebrows as the woman who looked like Alex. The child looked around curiously, and then ducked behind the woman.

“I- they took me… on a ship, I couldn’t get back to you… had no way to make my beacon strong enough to reach you… I had to wait until I was sure we could…” The Alex/ not Alex reached out a hand, there were slight ridges on the knuckles Kara noted. Kara drew back, unsure.

“It seems to be…” J’onn said quietly, his headed tilted in a look of deep concentration. “Oh Alex.” He said mournfully, dropping to the ground next to the woman who had withdrawn her hand with a flinch, as Kara had drawn away. “What did they do? I will find them and I will-“

Kara wasn’t paying attention anymore…. It was Alex, her Alex… the rest of it didn’t matter. She was home. She was back and alive and that’s the only thing that Kara cared about. Her throat felt tight, tears burning down her cheeks as she rushed forward and ingulfed the other woman in a hug.

There was a surprised squeak from the little body that Kara had accidently dislodged, and she looked sheepish as the little boy glared at her and spoke stilted Alien words to Alex.

Alex dropped her arms from around Kara and swiftly grabbed the little boy, clutching him to her chest and letting a few tears roll down her pale cheeks as she spoke to the child in a language Kara couldn’t understand. The blonde watched on, wanting to touch Alex, but also curious. Where had she been, who was the child, why was Alex so drastically different, what had happened? If J’onn’s angry, somber look was anything to go by… it had not been good. He had obviously read Alex’s mind for conformation, and Kara made a note to ask him about it later.

J’onn squatted down next to the little boy and held out his hand. “Hello. My name is J’onn Jones.”

The little boy turned, assessing the strange green Martian. “Hello.” He replied seriously, turning from Alex to grasp at the large hand. “J’onn. Mama told me.” He added.

Kara snapped her head in Alex’s direction, looking for any kind of conformation. 

Alex stood, throwing the cloak back over her shoulders. “This is Zel. He’s my son.”

“B-but… how?” Kara whispered. She starred at the little boy, noticing now the similarities that she had not allowed herself to see before. Her heart ached in her chest at the implications of that statement… Alex had a son… what did that even mean?

“Woah. Where is the Dad?” Winn asked, making his presence known since it appeared everyone had forgotten he was there.

“I think this discussion would be better had, somewhere else. Everyone please follow me to the med bay.” J’onn asserted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“It’s complicated.” Alex finally answered, her gaze shifting to Kara as they were finally situated in the medical bay. “I-“ She cleared her throat, trying to find the right words, “The short story is… I was sold to a group of scientist who were doing research on the merging of different forms of Alien DNA. It appears that human DNA is much more resistant to manipulation then most other species…”

“But… why?” Kara asked, her blood already boiling at the implications.

“They needed someone strong enough to carry a specific Alien Child to term.” J’onn whispered, as Winn was doing his best to occupy a tiny Alien boy by showing him his tablet.

“What? Why would that even matter? Why couldn’t they just have whatever species it was-“ Kara was frustrated, angry. Her free hand was waving around at a frantic pace, causing little gusts of wind, while one hand held firmly to Alex’s. 

“Because there had no hope of capturing the species they wanted… “ J’onn supplied as Alex seemed to not be able to look her in the eye. There was a tiny yelp from Winn as the child took his tablet and started to do something, tiny fingers flying over the touchscreen.

“Did they-“ Kara couldn’t actually say the words that she desperately wanted to ask… “Did someone force-“

“No. No Kara, they used something like invitro? I was kind of out of it… but no. Hey.” She paused, tugging on Kara’s hand and forcing her to look at her. Kara noticed absently that Alex had actually been able to move her, her Alien DNA seemed to at least have given her some extra strength. “No one forced me to do anything like that.”

Kara gave a jerky nod as Alex looked to J’onn pleadingly, unsure how to voice what she needed to.

“Kara…” J’onn said slowly “The Aliens who took Alex… they are an advanced scientific race… but they are vulnerable to attacks. They were attempting to create a champion for their home planet. A protector. They had been traveling through our solar system when they stumbled upon Earth… they discovered humans and…” He trailed off, watching for any form of recognition on the blonde Aliens face. It was easy to see the crinkle between her brows sans the mask, and he sighed. “They discovered Kryptonians Kara. The perfect guardian for any planet with a yellow sun.”

Kara jerked up so suddenly that she sent the metal chair she had been sitting on flying into the desk behind it, imbedding it there. “What?” She quickly looked between Alex and J’onn, the older Alien was looking at Alex, eyes soft. Alex was pointedly not looking at anyone.

“But how? Clark?” Kara’s confusion was thick in her voice. Clark was the only male Kryptonian left. If they had used his DNA to help create Zel, then he was technically Zel’s father…. The implications were both wonderful and terrifying. Kara had loved Alex from afar for decades… and to have Clark be the father of her child… 

Alex cleared her throat and extracted her hand from Kara’s, making the blonde’s look at her worriedly. “Um, actually… they didn’t really need it to be a male Kryptonian…”

Kara could feel her brain trying to catch up. If Alex was saying that it didn’t have to be a male Kryptonian, then obviously she was subtly saying that it WASN’T a male… and since Astra had been no where near their solar system around the time Alex had disappeared (or of course she would have helped look for Brave One) that only left…

Kara stumbled backwards, almost tripping over her own feet as Alex jumped up to steady her, and J’onn caught her arm. She looked frantically between two of the most important people in her life… eyes asking the questions she couldn’t.

“I’m so sorry Kara… I know this is a huge shock I-“ Alex was cut off, her concerned yellow eyes widening as Kara broke down in sobs, gasping for air in ragged gulps.

“Mine? Is he mine?” She was still holding onto both of Alex’s arms as they slowly sank to the floor.

“Yes.” Came Alex’s soft reply.

And though Kara was still angry, still ready to fly off and find the Aliens who had so clearly violated Alex’s body by doing experiments… She was also rushed with a feeling of relief. Alex was home, and everything else they could handle the same way they always did, together.

Kara looked up, eyes steady and piercing. “I love you. I have always loved you.” She said with conviction, giving her head a decisive nod as Alex looked at her with shining eyes, her own tears starting to spill.

“I love you too.” Alex whispered, “Together?”

J’onn dropped to the floor, wrapping his arms around both of his pseudo daughters.

Kara grabbed Alex’s hand and squeezed reassuringly, "Always."


	5. Bullheaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodeo

Bullheaded

“Kara, you can’t just go out there!” James growled in irritation, wincing as Kara gently prodded at his ankle.

The blonde continued her investigation, pausing to look around but lowering her glasses and starring intently at the bootless ankle, attached to a muscular leg, clad in worn denim. “Well you sure as heck aren’t going anywhere. That ankle is fractured.” She hissed back, purposely prodding a little harder and causing the dusty bull rider sprawled on the ground to suck in a breath through his teeth.

“I got it! I got it!” Winn chanted as he skidded to a stop and dropped down to his knees, brandishing an ice pack triumphantly. He was dressed much as the other two, flannel shirt tucked into jeans, but his attire was significantly less worn and dusty, and his shoes were obviously not work boots. His bolo tie swung back and forth as he gently placed the bag of ice on the dark-skinned man.

“Fuck.” James muttered, taking his cowboy hat off and whipping his sweat beaded brow with the sleeve of his shirt. “Just perfect.” He glanced at Winn, “Fractured.” He said seriously, causing the techie to wince in sympathy.

“We don’t have a choice James.” The blonde haired, blue eyed woman insisted. She stood from her squat, dusting off her hands on her thighs before placing both hands on her hips and glaring down at her injured friend. “We need to win this prize money or J’onn and M’gann are going to be in a creek.”

James groaned loudly, “Up a creek Kara. UP a creek without a paddle.” He corrected, ignoring her huff of annoyance.

“It’s not my fault Earth has so many ridiculous sayings!” She pouted, crossing her arms defensively over her chest and sticking out her tongue at the two boys on the ground. 

James and Winn both stiffened as a shadow few across Kara’s line of sight, “Of which, of course I mean… Americans… because of course we were all definitely born right here… on Earth, because who wouldn’t b-“ She cut herself off at Winn’s very loud and forced cough. Turning, she saw the one person she had been hoping to see all day… but definitely not like this. “Alex…” She whispered out as the other woman took the last few steps to bring her up to the small group.

Alex Danvers carried a backpack slung over one shoulder, her green plaid shirt helping her auburn hair and Chocolate eyes look even more appealing. She wore a white shirt under her open flannel, tucked into faded and ripped jeans, and a pair of dark brown leather cowboy boots, well worn. 

“Hey Doctor Danvers,” James greeted with a knowing smile, glancing at Kara out of the corner of his eye. 

“Thanks again for the ice pack.” Winn added helpfully, still holding it to James’s leg.

“Hey, please… I keep telling you, just Alex. We went to school together for goodness sake… and I’m not even a practicing medical doctor anymore.” She replied with an exasperated smile. She turned to Kara, her smile becoming more genuine. “Hey Kara, I heard your bull rider here took a pretty good spill trying to be a good citizen.” She sent James an amused look, “I hear someone got a crate dropped on their foot.”

“That was totally not my fault!” Winn cuts in indignity. “There was a pot hole! I was walking backwards!” He calmed again as James but a reassuring hand to his arm, shaking his head gently.

“H-hey Alex.” Kara managed, bringing a hand up to fidget with her glasses. She kicked at the dry earth when she heard a snicker from her two male companions. She was somewhat consoled by the coughing that took up as the dust covered them. “Yeah, James won’t be riding in the contest today for sure.” She added, glad that she didn’t sound as out of breath as she felt.

“I’m sorry to hear that, you want me to look at that leg? Although most of my patients these days are decidedly more cute and furry… I do still remember a thing or two about treating a bipedal…” She gave a winning grin and a wink to Kara as she knelt down and began to inspect James’s ankle after receiving a nod from the man.

“Definitely at least fractured.” She stated, standing back to her full height. 

“Yeah Kara said th- OOmph“ Winn’s statement was cut off as James elbowed his roughly in the ribs. “I mean… Kara totally thought that maybe it was?” Winn tried again, his voice raised several octaves.

Alex gave Winn a questioning look, but continued, “You need to stay off that and make sure to get an x-ray.” She added, pulling some Tylenol out of her bag along with some water and an ace bandage. “Take these.” 

Winn shrugged helplessly, hissing out a “Sorry!” to no one in particular as Kara attempted not to facepalm at his almost slip. She was still surprised that Winn had been able to keep her secret for as long as he had. And people called HER bad… she was AWESOME at keeping a secret!

Kara watched on as Alex gently wrapped James ankle and then gathered her pack back up.

“Thanks Doc.” Came the cheeky reply from James as he grinned up from the ground.

“You are such an ass Olson. I don’t know why Winn and Kara put up with you.” She sassed back.

“I’ll see you around Winn. Kara,” She paused, scuffed the toe of her boot on the ground for a moment, “If you get time later, I’ll be over by the riders, Doc Hall is out of town today, so I’m filling in.” And with that she gave a little wave with her free hand and headed towards the ring.

Winn let out a low whistle, “Whoa, man Kara, you have got it BAD.” He chuckled, causing the aforementioned blonde to give him a glare.

“No shit,” James chimed in, grin stretched across his face as gingerly got to his feet using the shorter man as a prop. “And if you don’t make a move pretty soon woman, I’m gonna have to steal that one, cuz she is lookin mighty fine. Besides,” He paused, winking at Kara as she crossed her arms over her chest tightly, “I’m pretty sure she likes me. Right Winn?”

Winn paused in his attempt to adjust the weight of the heavier man more comfortably on his shoulder. He looked perplexed for a moment, before looking at James questioningly, “But Alex hasn’t been into guys since like…” He looked thoughtful, “…Ever.” He supplied helpfully, causing James to groan in frustration, and Kara to smile. 

“You two do know that I can totally melt your faces off, right?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, before breaking into a smile. “You two are totally the worst.” She added, dropping her arms back down to her sides.

“Yeah yeah.” James grumbled as he hobbled away.

Kara squared her shoulders when she was sure that Winn had safely deposited James in the cab of their old Tundra. She knew that J’onn would be furious if she took James’s spot in the competition… not to mention that it was pretty much cheating… Kara was a super powered Alien who could fly… of course she wouldn’t get bucked off a bull…the tricky part would be making it look believable that she COULD get thrown… But they really needed that prize money for the ranch. She couldn’t just not help. J’onn and M’gann (although aliens themselves) had found her and taken her in when she had crash-landed on this planet… had taught her to control her powers and try to fit in. They were her family and she couldn’t just let them potentially lose their livelihood. She would just have to be EXTRA careful. And probably ignore Alex at all costs, because she was never able to keep a clear head while around her.

Kara allowed herself a moment to focus on Alex, locating her from across the rodeo by a familiar heartbeat. Alex has been a senior when J’onn had finally let her attend school as a sophomore. Kara had been instantly smitten with her, and had been ecstatic when Alex had taken it upon herself to put the bullies who had teased Kara, in their place. Everyone loved Alex, an all-star athlete, popular, and genius level smart… if you were under Alex’s protection… well no one messed with you. Alex was the only reason that Kara had had such an easy transition into school. By the time Alex had left for college, Kara had been completely in love with her. 

They had drifted apart after that, never having been all that close really to begin with. Kara had kept track through the small-town gossip when Alex had double majored in college, medicine and bio engineering. She had been unsurprised when Alex had graduated ahead of her classmates, and had been ecstatic when M’gann had told her that Alex’s mother Eliza had bragged that Alex was going to work for a top-level lab in Detroit. Kara of course stayed in Smallville with J’onn and M’gann, taking online college courses and helping with the ranch… the world wasn’t safe for an Alien.

It was only after the tragic death of Dr. Jeremiah Danvers, that Alex returned home. What had happened in Detroit, Kara wasn’t sure, but Alex had come back, gone to Veterinarian school, and had been working in Smallville ever since. On the plus side… Kara and Alex had become friends, they spent a few nights a month hanging out and watching movies… and Kara spent every minute secretly pining over Alex Danvers. 

Kara sighed. Alex had asked her out a few months ago, but the blonde had been unable to accept. It had hurt Alex, put a strain on their relationship that Kara wanted so badly to mend… but how could she ever hope for more when she could never tell Alex the truth about herself? She had told Alex that she couldn’t explain, but that it just wouldn’t work out… Alex had smiled crookedly and told it was ok. It wasn’t, but Kara couldn’t do anything else.

The announcement over the loudspeaker startled her into movement, securing her hat more firmly on her head she marched up to the judges to let them know she would be taking James’s spot on the bull.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The universe had to hate her, was Kara’s definite conclusion.

The first few rides had been fine, she had managed to make a show of almost being bucked off, and still make sure that she would have the longest time. It was the last ride of the evening, and she had been doing so well, and then she had looked up and seen Alex, leaning against the railing, that concerned crinkle bunching her eyebrows and then….

Well then she had let go of the reigns an the bull had slammed her into the wall, thrown her off and chased her to the round raised platform in the middle of the pin (someone’s bright idea for entertainment) which wouldn’t have been so bad if the bull hadn’t very obviously tossed her under the stupid structure with its horns… her pants had been ripped at the thigh, and she was trying her best to not panic at the fact that there was no way she was going to be able to explain away being uninjured by the horns. There were people trying to figure out how to get the bull to calm down (probably because it was enraged and hurt after running its head into essentially a brick all in the form of one small blonde Kryptonian). 

Kara was still cursing under her breath in her native tongue, trying to find any way to get out of the situation. She was just aware enough through her panic to notice a thudding heart beat getting closer. The blonde startled as someone slide under the platform to her hiding place, a pissed off bull hot on their heels. 

“Fuck,” Came a familiar female voice, as the body collided into a panicked Kara. “Ouch! Double fuck.”

“Alex?” Kara squeaked out, lungs constricting as anxiety started to take hold, “Alex you can’t be here! You have to-“ The blonde was cut off abruptly as Alex had grabbed her leg and was starring at perfect, pale, unmarried flesh under shredded pants.

Alex paused minutely, looking up at Kara. “Well… that explains a lot.” She squinted for a moment in contemplation, then reached into her pack, taking out a roll of gauze, some tape, and a pair of gleaming scissors. “You owe me an explanation when this is over Kara Zor El. And you better never pull this kind of crap again. You know there are whole organizations for things like this?!” She fumed, rambling in her obvious annoyance.

Kara looked up questioningly at the woman across from her. A woman who didn’t seem overly shocked that she wasn’t bleeding to death under a makeshift band stand after being gored by a bull. A woman who was… Kara noticed distractedly, bandaging her none injured leg over her ruined pants. She continued to stare in confusion at the beauty as she rolled up her own green flannel. 

Kara was ripped out of her haze as Alex produced a pocketknife from somewhere and…

“Holy Moly! What are you DOING?” She nearly screamed as the auburn-haired woman proceeded to slice into her exposed arm, making sure to bleed over the pure white bandage on Kara’s leg.

“I’m making sure that everyone and their Mother doesn’t come steal my Alien girlfriend. I’m assuming this was your hang up on dating?” She paused, glancing up at Kara, who could only dumbly nod it response. 

“Now sit still so I can make this look like you got hurt,” She let out a little hiss as she purposely flexed her hand, causing the blood to flow more freely. “ You are so buying dinner.” Alex grunted out between gritted teach as blood soaked through the bandages. “If anyone sees my arm, I hurt it sliding under this thing. When they get that Bull out of the ring they are gonna put you on a stretcher, and I am going to have them put you in my car, and damnit Kara you better never do something this stupid ever ag-“ 

Alex’s rant was cut off by a soft pair of lips that she couldn’t help but smile into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. To anyone who has gotten this far into the chapters, thanks again for reading! Feel free to leave me your opinions, and hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I don't know why, but these two being small town just gets my brain whirling. Haha. It could just be that I listen to country music on the regular... Anyway, I am by no means a rodeo expert, so sorry for any inaccuracies. That was never my thing in real life.
> 
> Still don't own anything about Supergirl... tragic. :)


	6. Wolves (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in draft for a while, I'm happy enough to post it. Thank you for everyone who liked, followed, and/or commented. I really do appreciate it. I wish I had free time to write in, but life is always a little hectic. :) hope you enjoy!

“So what you’re saying is… this is really all your fault?” Lucy asked, her voice condescending and causing both Alex and Kara to bristle.

“Ms. Lane.” J’onn said warningly before either of the woman could respond, “If you can’t behave yourself while dealing with our guest, you will be asked to leave.”

The room settled again, Lucy’s back ramrod straight in her chair after her scolding. Alex sent her a glare before continuing, looking at J’onn. “Look, you all are werewolves and,” She gestured vaguely in is direction with a hand, “Whatever you are… I would assume there isn’t any love lost between you and Cadmus if you were there breaking someone else out.” She paused as she glanced between Kara and J’onn, “So let’s make this simple. I don’t work for Cadmus, and I don’t want to work for you. I have been trying to find a cure for the virus I created,” A pause and then an annoyed look at Lucy, “since I created it. It’s a little bit hard when you have an army of rich people, and a bunch of lab guys you accidently turned into vampires… trying to hunt you down and catch you. I’ve gotten close a few times, but my blood seems to be different then all the others, so the only blood samples I had came from Maggie. Obviously, I wasn’t about to do a full trial on her. The one time we really thought we had it, we caught one of the newly turned on patrol… but it was a failure. I used part of the original W.R. virus to create the serum… and for some reason I just can’t seem to figure out, it doesn’t respond the way it should. It’s like it’s not even human…” She gave J’onn a calculating look, “But now I see that maybe that was exactly the problem. Care to explain why you are eight feet tall and green?”

J’onn looked at her for a moment as Kara all but vibrated in her chair. Alex was smart, super smart, and maybe if they worked together they could help each other with Cadmus. This was huge… and also, she could maybe keep Alex around, make sure she was ok.

“I’m an Alien.” He said finally, causing Lucy to hurumph from her corner, “I am the last son of Mars. I have been a refugee on this planet for over 700 years. Also… I am not eight feet tall”

“How did you hide when you look like that?” Alex asked, gesturing with her hand to indicate his appearance. The scientist in her had obviously been peeked, because she seemed more interested then hostile at the moment.

“He’s a shapeshifter,” The blonde rushed out, feeling like she was being left out of the conversation, “He can take on a normal human appearance.”

Alex eyed her, eyes calculating. Kara squirmed under the intense gaze. “Is that what you are too? A Martian? You don’t smell the same… but you also don’t smell like a werewolf.”

Kara startled at that assessment, no vampire that they had come across had bated an eye at her. They usually assumed that she was a human, and were very surprised when she proved them wrong. 

“No.” J’onn answered for her, knowing that Kara’s attempts at deception usually left something to be desired. “She isn’t a Martian. She was frozen in a stasis chamber, it had unexpected side effects. She can not transform like werewolves, but retains most of their abilities. Speaking of which, I have never heard of a vampire who can tell the difference between species to the extent that you seem to be able to.”

Kara quickly reviewed everything that J’onn had said. Making sure that she could remember the story in case she had to draw from it later. She was surprised and relieved when she realized that everything that J’onn had said, was technically true. He had only said she wasn’t a Martian, and that she had been in stasis. It was also true that she could not transform. She wouldn’t even have to lie if Alex didn’t press for more details, and wouldn’t feel bad for deceiving anyone.

“My senses seem to be more advanced than any other vampires that I’ve encountered.” The vampire supplied, looking at Kara and J’onn then, “So you were here 700 years ago? Any idea where the original W.R. virus may have come from, because now that I know that there are Aliens, that may explain why I couldn’t make the virus dormant… and why I wasn’t able to finish either antidote. Do you have any information here that could help me with that?”

Kara noticed Lucy tense again as J’onn looked at Alex in contemplation. “Dr. Danvers, I do indeed have a database that would most likely be able to assist you…”

“But?”

“But… I would be handing you a great deal of sensitive information. I would ask that you conduct your experiments here, in one of our labs. It would be safer for you as well, as it seems that we have a similar foe.” He paused again, “Also, I feel obligated to disclose that one of my species abilities, is ability to read minds.”

Alex stiffened at that. The vampire’s facial expression became hard, jaw clenched so tightly that Kara could hear the bones in her jaw creaking. “You read my mind?” She hissed out, “Are you happy with what you found? Are you satisfied?” 

J’onn visibly relaxed, his face giving way to a small but rare smile. “I did not Dr. Alex Danvers. And it seems as though there will be no need for me to.”

Alex looked confused for a moment before her face seemed to relax, giving J’onn a small nod. 

Kara was relieved that the conversation seemed to be winding down. She was in dire need of some space away from this confusing vampire to clear her head. It seemed that J’onn had decided Alex would be allowed to work in their lab, no matter how much Lucy seemed to be displeased by it. Although Lucy was pretty much second in command of their organization, J’onn made all final decisions.

“Alright.” Alex said finally, after a long pause of contemplation. “I will work in your lab. But I am not going to be part of your…whatever this is. I am here to finish my work, that’s all.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kara had given it two days before she made her way down to the lab that she knew the vampire had been assigned to. Vasquez, who was one of Kara’s favorite humans on the base, had even given her a bag of blood to take down with her as an excuse.

The blonde didn’t really understand too much about vampires, besides how to fight them. She knew that sunlight would definitely NOT kill a vampire, but it would break down something in the body making them weaker then normal… something like a reverse photosynthesis… the only real way to kill a vampire was to bleed them out. The bullets that the ‘Rebels’ had developed with Winns help, but wound, but still were unable to actually destroy a vampire. The preferred way for most werewolves was to rip them apart and then burn their pieces… which was horrible when Kara had thought about it before, but now having Alex around… it sounding even more terrible. It didn’t help that she could hear a lot of the others on the base talking about the vampire that had taken up residence… there were some who Kara had already had to talk to J’onn about. 

Kara steeled herself, shaking her shoulders out slightly as she knocked and placed her palm over the keypad to open the door.

Alex was alone, looking over two large computer screens, clipboard in hand and various test tubes, beakers and papers scattered around the lab table surrounding her. She looked up in annoyance as the door opened, her look only relaxing minutely when she saw who it was.

“Oh. It’s you.” She said matter-of-factly. “Look, I’m pretty busy so-“

“Hi! This is-“ the little alien stuttered embarrassingly, almost tripping over her own feet in her haste to get through the door, “Golly, shoot. Um… hi. This is for you.” She tried again, holding out the bag of blood on a little tray with a napkin.

Alex placed the clipboard down on the table, looking at the blonde curiously. Her lips lifted slightly into a small smile. “ Um.. thanks… Kara was it?” She asked, coming closer and taking the little tray from Kara’s hand.

Kara was just grateful that her hands weren’t visibly shaking. “Yeah- I mean- yes. I’m Kara.”

“Right, the other misfit.” Alex murmured under her breath as she leaned back onto one of the tables that wasn’t occupied by anything breakable. She glanced around and then produced a metal tube from out of a drawer and proceeded to stab the bag of blood and use the tube as a straw. When she smiled next, her fangs were visible, her teeth bloody, and her eyes had begun to glow a light gold. “So, do you know anything about all this data on alien species?”

Kara straightened her back, unsure what exactly to say… of course she knew quit a bit about different alien species… most of the basic information in the database had been compiled by J’onn and Kara, they had used their own knowledge and any alien tech they could get their hands on. J’onn had of course done most of the work before Kara had ever come along, but a large chunk of their data had come from her stasis pods AI. “Some,” she answered hesitantly. “Why?”

“This database is amazing. If I had had this at the beginning… well… we probably wouldn’t be having this conversation. I’m not 100 percent yet, but I think this will make all the difference.”

“That’s great!” Kara offered with a smile, gathering her courage the best she could before she drew on every ounce of resolve she had, “So, I know you are really busy down here, but I thought if you wanted to maybe have a tour of the base or something I could show you around? “

Alex visibly stiffened. “Look Kara,” grabbing the napkin she wiped the corners of her mouth, setting the empty bag and metal tube on the little tray. “I appreciate the offer.” She started, already grabbing her clipboard off the table, “But I’m here to finish this, and that’s all. I just lost the only person-“

“No-oh gosh no. I-“ Kara flushed a deep crimson in embarrassment, she hadn’t meant it to sound like what it apparently had, “I know you just lost your wife… I just thought maybe you could… you know, use a friend? Or a friendly face at least? I don’t-” she pushed the glasses that she wore to dull her senses up her nose in nervousness. She had really botched this up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it to sound like I was trying to…” She trailed off unsure of what else to say.

The tension in Alex’s shoulders seemed to melt at the reassurance and fumbling apology. “Hey,” she said, stepping forward and grabbing Kara’s arm to get the blonde to look at her, “It’s ok. I’m just,” A sigh, “I’m- don’t take it personally, but I’m not here to make friends…” She let her sentence hang as the blue-eyed alien nodded jerkily and ducked her head again as she managed to pull herself from Alex’s grip and rush out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a week and a stern talking to from J’onn for Kara to piece together enough of her pride to go back to see Alex in the lab. The blonde knew of course that she was being overly sensitive about everything, but she really didn’t know what to do when it came to Alex. She was very certain at this point that Alex was definitely her soulmate. She had even conferred with the AI that had been on her ship… which she normally avoided since it projected an image of her mother that normally sent her into a state of melancholy for several days afterwards. 

Kara resolved that no matter what, she was going to try her best to at least be Alex’s friend. The vampire was alone, had just lost her wife… Kara was willing to suffer the discomfort of being around her and being a fumbling teenager, if it at least gave some company to the Scientist. 

It took three more weeks of bi weekly visits, for Alex to relax around her enough to hold an actual conversation while she ate. Kara decided it was definitely worth the abuse to her self esteem when Alex mentioned offhandedly that maybe Kara could show her what else there was to do on the base.

“So…this is the cafeteria.” Kara supplied helpfully, although obviously Alex could already tell what the large room was used for. The Alien counted it as a win as the vampire’s lips turned up in a smile.

“And here I thought it was the gym.” The darker haired woman said dryly.

Kara’s chest swelled in warmth. She would venture to say that she and Alex were well on their way to being friends. It had taken some effort, but the bubbly Kryptonian had seemed to worm her way into the vampires good graces. She allowed herself a moment to bask in her feeling of accomplishment before attempting to lead Alex towards one of the gyms. Her progress was stopped by a pair of male werewolves standing in the opening of the hallway.

“What the hell is the Fang doing out of her cage?” The larger of the two, Grayson if Kara remembered correctly, growled out.

Both woman instantly stiffened.

“Back off. This has nothing to do with you.” Kara managed between gritted teeth, maneuvering herself slightly in front of Alex. Alex seemed to be surprised by Kara’s attempt to block her from view, but quickly put herself back shoulder to shoulder with the blonde.

“Look, you may be J’onn’s favorite, but he shouldn’t have brought this thing here. She’s probably a spy! And we intend to make sure she doesn’t get whatever she came for.” The other broad shouldered blonde supplied. Kara couldn’t remember what his name was at the moment….something with a C? She wasn’t really concerned with taking on the two in front of her, they were only halfblooded at best, she could smell it, so shouldn’t be a problem for her… but they seemed to be drawing a crowd, which would not bode well if they ended up being mobbed. Usually Kara would have felt secure inside these walls, but right now she just wasn’t sure.

“Hey, what the hell do you think you bozos are doing?” Came an annoyed female voice as Lucy cut her way through the gathering people, flanked on either side by James and Vasquez, the later with a pistol in hand.

The two large males seemed to contemplate their options finally stepping aside. “Nothing, just making sure the vampire was finding her way around alright.” Grayson grumbled.

“Sure you were.” Lucy said skeptically, “I’ll see you both in my office. 5 minutes.” She said, voice brokering no arguments. She turned to the rest of the group at large and raised her voice. “ This better be the last time I have to do this. Get back to were you belong. If you have a problem, you come to me.” Then she turned to walk away, her hand resting and lingering on Kara’s upper arm as she passed. She gave her a meaningful look ,”Be careful,” she whispered, before shooting a glare at Alex and storming away minus her companions.

James clapped his hands together merrily, “So…what did we miss?” he asked with a grin, causing Vasquez to roll her eyes. “What?” he asked innocently, “Lunch?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kara’s attempt at protecting Alex had apparently made the darker woman decide that being friends (begrudgingly) wouldn’t be so horrible… at least that was what Vasquez had told Kara one day when she had come to get the blood that Vasquez normal delivered. Kara was excited by the prospect, but also somewhat shocked to discover that Alex and Vasquez had become something like friends as well. Alex had been at the base for 6 weeks, and things outside had been mostly quit. The rebels had been less active then normal as well, waiting to see if Alex was going to be able to supply them with an easier way to take down Cadmus. Everyone seemed to be biding their time.

Alex and Kara had taken to going outside the base late in the evening before they both retired for the evening. It was the only time that Kara was able to see Alex fully relaxed, the crease in her brow almost nonexistent. They spoke about the past, Kara leaving out key details so as not to give away her true origins. Alex spoke about the world she grew up in, before she knew about werewolves or that vampires existed. She spoke about Maggie. It was easy for them with no one but the night sky and the swirling heavens… for them to just be. 

“So what did J’onn do 700 years ago?” Alex asked curiously.

“Oh… he traveled for a while… all over the world. He ended up in Mexico for a long time… He stayed with the Mayans for a bit… they thought he was a god…” Kara answered distractedly.

“What?!” Alex asked incuriously, sitting up in astonishment and looking back down at Kara who was still starring at the sky.

“Yeah, crazy right?” Kara rolled her head lazily to the side to look at Alex as the vampire let out a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“It’s just so frustrating!” Alex huffed, tossing her clipboard haphazardly onto the table.

Kara perked up from her stool. She had been waiting patiently for Alex to finish for the evening so they could go topside. She had their dinner in a bag on the table next to her, three sandwiches and a bag of blood. She had even remembered the extra napkins and a straw this time.

“It’s like even the Alien DNA has been mutated. It almost seems like this one,” She brought a tablet with an image of a spiraling DNA sequence on it, up for Kara to look at, “Was degraded in some way… I found similarities between it and the W.R. but its’ like it was… not radiated exactly… I’ve never seen anything similar. I wish I had someone I could ask!”

Kara sat frozen in her seat, still starring at the tablet that Alex had now put down on the table near her. She was pretty sure Alex was still talking, but she couldn’t bring herself to listen. Her eyes were stuck on the screen, the multicolored sequence with the bold label of the species at the bottom. “Kryptonian?” She whispered.


	7. Wolves (part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Hot Heads.

Chapter 4

Hot Heads

“Absolutely not.”

Kara wrung her hands nervously and looked pleadingly at J’onn, who had his arms crossed over his chest and his no nonsense ‘Dad glare’ on.

“But it could help! If we just tell Alex the truth maybe she can-“

“Kara, I understand that you want to help, but we don’t know much about Dr. Danvers and it’s just too risky. I know that you understand that too, don’t let you attachment to her cloud your judgement.” He said more kindly, dropping his arms and coming to put a gentle hand on her upper arm.

The blonde sighed and deflated. She did know, logically that telling Alex that she was the last living (maybe) Kryptonian was risky. She also knew that it could have a negative effect on the friendship that had been building with the scientist these last weeks, but she had to do something.

“J’onn, this could all lead back to Atlantis, maybe even to Krypton. I may be the one thing that she needs to finish the puzzle…” She bumped her head into his shoulder as she leaned in to the hug he pulled her into.

“I know Kara, but we can’t tell her about you, it’s too soon. I can’t risk you like that.”

“She’s going to hate me when this is all over. She’s going to hate me for lying to her J’onn. I know I can trust her. It doesn’t make sense, but I do.”

J’onn patted her back in the fatherly embrace. “No one could hate you Kara, not for long. We’ll come up with a way to give Alex what she needs.”  
\-----------------------

‘Finding a way’ ended up being with a kryptonite needle and several vials of the Kryptonian’s blood in hand as she and J’onn made their way down to the lab.

“Oh. Hello J’onn.” Alex glanced once more at the tablet she was holding, then set it down to give her visitors her full attention. It had been two weeks since she had shown Kara the alien DNA strand. Two weeks since Kara’s jumbled and rushed exit and the rushed, ‘I have to go see J’onn’. Kara had come down a couple times since, but not nearly as often as Alex had become accustomed too.

Kara gave a somewhat awkward half wave of greeting, one arm still held behind her back. Alex looked at her questioningly.

“Dr. Danvers… Alex,” J’onn paused and gave Kara a somewhat exasperated raised eyebrow at her fidgeting. “Kara has been telling me about what you’ve found. She requested some assistance in helping you get that materials you might need.” Alex looked less then surprised. Of course, she knew that her research had done something to cause the blonde to go from somewhat catatonic, to an anxious mess.

“I figured She might be doing something like that.” Alex glanced at Kara expectantly.

The blonde cringed somewhat at her obviousness. She was definitely going to have to work on her poker face. At J’onns subtle nod, Kara all but shoved the vials into Alex’s face… who Kara was pretty sure, had not been that close before… She internally panicked for a moment before realizing it had not been her who had accidently used her superspeed, but Alex. She Clamped down on any inappropriate thoughts about how attractive that was. Focus Kara, friends. Friends was good. Friends was totally, totally fine…so she most definitely did NOT get tingles down her spin as Alex took the test tubes from her hand and looked at the label.

“Kryptonian? There’s a Kryptonian here? Alive? I thought the database said they were extinct?”

It took everything in Kara not to flinch at the word usage. It really sucked being the last of your species, and she hadn’t been out of statis so long that it didn’t still hurt that everyone she knew and loved were all long dead. There were a lot of things that she didn’t know about Atlantis… What had happened after she had started to get sick and was put in the stasis pod until a cause and cure could be ascertained. She knew that something had happened to Atlantis, that it no longer existed on this Earth if anywhere. She had a lot of questions and no one to give her answers, but maybe some good could come of this still. Maybe this would be the key to learning more about her past.

“I’m afraid I can’t answer those questions Alex. If there was a remaining Kryptonian… They would have good reason to hide. For all of our safety, it’s better if you don’t know for now.”

Alex didn’t look pleased with that answer, but something in J’onn’s face must have convinced her that she wouldn’t be getting any more information. She nodded once, then turned her brown eyes onto blue ones as J’onn bid Alex good luck, and left quietly. He had honestly just gone so that Kara wouldn’t have to try to lie. She was truly terrible at it. 

“So,” the brunette said slowly, “I guess I know why you took off. You can stop panicking now, If you think you need to keep someone safe this way… I get that.”

The blonde finally let the tension drain from her shoulders. Alex understood, and Alex wouldn’t press her for more information. She pushed herself up on an empty part of the counter (A spot she had noticed that Alex seemed to leave open for her to perch while she worked. The first time she had done it Alex had just looked at her questioningly, but seemed to not mind when Kara launched into telling a funny story about the cafeteria.)

“Oh my gosh, you should have seen it, two of the new recruits totally got into a fight on the training mat! The whole base seems to be on their ‘full moon’, and it’s still like two weeks away!”  
\-----------------------

The entire base was getting antsy by the full moon. So much so that J’onn had taken to mandating extra training to burn off some of their pent-up energy. Even Winn had almost gotten into a physical confrontation with a lab tech who had accidently knocked into the tablet he was walking with. 

It had been less than two weeks since Kara and J’onn had given the vampire the vials of blood, and one week since the Brunette had asked Kara if there was any way to get a hair sample from her ‘friend.’

The hair was supplied, but cut short so as not to be identified. 

Kara had been out on a mission with Lucy and James as the full moon hit. James and Lucy had been on edge all night, and the simple intel op had turned into a blunder when James had almost attacked a sentry who had ‘gotten to close’. Lucy had in turn almost attacked James, and Kara spent the time trying to get over to and drag the two of them away as they caused enough of a ruckus to send up the alarm. 

Kara had started to feel apprehensive as they headed back to base, her heart-rate increasing. She barely listened to their hurried apologies, and urged them into a sprint back to base.

The base ended up being like entering another dimension. There were several people screaming at each other in the command room, and a at least one fight was being pulled apart. Lucy had seen red at the complete chaos of her team, and everyone came to a standstill as she shouted over the crowd. She and James seemed to be back to their senses as she dolled out ‘time out’ spots and had everyone non-essential to return to their quarters until further notice. 

Not seeing J’onn anywhere, and still having the knawing feeling of unease, Kara sprinted off into the direction she instinctually knew Alex to be.  
She had not been expecting that Greyson and a few of his friends would be at the door to Alex’s lab, but in hindsight she maybe should have. J’onn was attempting to keep his people, half transformed and seemingly half feral, away from the doorway. The doorway that someone had mangled in an attempt to get to the vampire who stood at the ready behind him. Kara shook off her startlement the early stages of transformation, and sped her way next to the green Martian.

“I said stand down. Return to your quarters.” J’onn tried again, directing his eyes to Greyson who seemed to be the leader.

What came from the half-formed maw of the half man, half beast could probably have been best described as snarling more then words. “Give her to us!”  
“Leave.” J’onn tried again. Kara shifted into a better stance just in case.

Greyson didn’t ask again. Lunging towards the doorway, he attempted to break through the barrier formed by Kara and J’onn. Kara caught him easily, and flung him to the side as J’onn caught another half- formed beast, throwing him into a third.

There were five in total around the door, and she noticed one monopolizing on the fact that Kara and J’onn were fending off the others, and made ready to try to incapacitate J’onn by coming at him from the side. Kara didn’t even have time to yell a warning, but suddenly the brown creature Was getting slammed back against a wall by a very angry looking Alex. 

Kara did not even become a little distracted by how attractive Alex may be while she knocked one assailant out, and moved onto a second. It only took moments after that for the three to clear the hallway of attackers.

Kara glanced over to make sure J’onn and Alex were ok. They looked fine, if not a little bit furious. “Are you guys alright?” 

Alex nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. “Fine.”

“What the hell is going on around here? ” J’onn asked in frustration, “It’s still two days until the full moon.” He glanced at Alex, “I’m sorry Alex, I’ll make sure we keep someone on watch after we fix your door.”

“It’s fine,” Alex said, looking distastefully at some fur that had made it’s way onto her lab coat. “I could have handled it myself, but I didn’t want anyone to think I had provoked those idiots. Is it normal for people to start a shift this early?”

“No.” Kara supplied helpfully as J’onn was giving orders to Lucy and James who had finally been able to make it the hall. “I’ve never seen a shift like this.”  
“Interesting. Well, add that to the list of things that need explanations.” Kara side eyed the men currently being dragged off into containment cells. Kara nodded, already making a mental note to ‘accidently’ make sure to stand watch at the lab more often. The blonde didn’t know what was going on, but if the hot heads of the base decided that Alex was a threat, there was no way she was going to leave Alex on the full moon.

“Oh, hey I wanted to talk to you about something to do with your friend.”  
\-------------

Standing watch at Alex’s door ended up being a moot point, since what Alex had wanted to discuss was Kryptonian in nature. After some study, Alex had determined that the sample given to her had shown a trace amount of the same degradation as the W.R. virus. It was miniscule by comparison, and didn’t seem to have degraded the sample donor (Kara was much relived at this). It was possible, Alex surmised, that the donor was only briefly exposed to the same material or fallout. If she could just trace back where the donor   
had originated from… Earth? Another planet? Where had they received the trace amount found in their blood?

J’onn had been consulted, and with Kara’s (in secret) permission, had given them both the hidden location of Kara’s pod. As the two drove out into the desert the day of the full moon, Kara was both anxious and relieved. Alex would be much safer away from the insanity of base, but having her look at her pod made her feel somewhat vulnerable. No, of course Alex didn’t know it was Kara’s, but it was a piece of her life that was almost all she had left. 

It took several hours, and a lunch break before they reached the old bunker. They parked the SUV with all of Alex’s needed gear, and slowly made their way to the spot marked on the gps. Kara cheated and used a little bit of x-ray vision to find the concealed door in the dirt, and kicked the ground away until she found the handle and pulled. 

They crept down the stairs in silence, Kara having rambled most of the car ride about unimportant things just trying to get Alex to laugh… the silence was comfortable though as they flipped on lights and looked around what could best be described as a bug out shelter. The entrance was a huge corrugated tube, a couple cots and what kara would assume was a small washroom. They walked to the rear and found the hidden switch that let them push back what had appeared to be the capped end of the circular structure, but was in fact just a large door into a larger square room. The space glowed dimly from something blue towards the middle of the room, and Kara switched the lights overhead on the larger room. Ignoring everything else stashed in the space (other relics of other races, peoples, things J’onn deemed too secret even for his base.) Kara made her was to the wall where her pod was kept. She glanced back at Alex who seemed to be trying to wrangle in her immediate want to look and touch and investigate. Kara gave a soft smile to Alex’s almost awestruck face as the brunette turned to her.

“All of this, Aliens… space ships… All the things I never even knew existed.” She slid up to Kara, bumping shoulders into her in a friendly manor. “Wow, so this is it? This was Kryptonian?”

Kara worked hard to get passed the lump in her throat to answer, “Yeah.”

Kara had noticed that, the easy way that Alex was willing to be around her, the genuinely please look when Kara was around. She tried to squash down every thought she had of hoping for anything more. It had only been a few months since Alex had lost her wife of OVER SIXTY YEARS. 

Alex took out her tablet and a wand. “Ok then, let’s get to work.”

Alex had required very little of Kara, besides getting her to open the pod up (Under the guise of knowing these things due to her ‘Kryptonian friend’ being well… her ‘friend’.  
“It’s nice that she trusts you with this.” Alex mentioned at some point, catching Kara off guard and almost giving her whiplash.

“Wh-what?? Who said she was a She… I mean to say…. What? Who said they-they were a she. Why would you ever think-“

“Kara, calm down.” Alex said softly, reaching over and laying her hand on Kara’s arm as the blonde almost dropped the glasses from her face as she shoved them up too hard. “You gave me a blood sample, remember? I just assumed it was a she based of similarities.”

“oh. “ Well that was something She and J’onn hadn’t thought of.

“It’s fine Kara, we are going to figure this out, and when we do, Cadmus will be in big trouble.” The brunette had trailed off into a murmur under her breath for the end, but a certain Kryptonian heard every word of course.

They were staying in the bunker for the evening per J’onn’s orders. Everyone agreed it would be safer for Alex, and this way they didn’t have to rush in Alex’s study of the pod. The brunette had asked a few questions, some that Kara could answer “Do you know where this pod originated from? The Kryptonian’s home world, or somewhere else?” (Krypton). “Is this pod also a stasis chamber?” (yes) “Do you know how old it is? (no) And also questions that Kara had never had a reason to ask, or couldn’t find the answers to herself. “What happened to the rest of the Kryptonian’s?” “What year were the Kryptonian’s last here?”

The evening found an antsy Kara and an Alex with more questions then answers. They went topside to lounge on the hood of the SUV and star up at the stars.   
“I have so many questions,” Alex said somewhat distractedly, “But I think I may be onto something”, running a hand through her hair and allowing her other arm to lay close enough to be touching Kara’s own. Kara wasn’t sure if it was on accident or not, but made it a point to not draw attention to it, so didn’t move her arm even minutely. This was enough, she determined. It would always be enough if that’s all she and Alex could ever be. The warmth in her chest told her she would survive, even if she could never tell Alex.

“Come on,” Alex said, nudging her shoulder hard with her own, “Race you to that mountain and back. Last one back gets the cot with the leg you busted earlier.”

“Hey! I tripped!”

“Whatever.” Alex shoved Kara back into the hood (which groaned at the pressure) and sprinted off into the distance.

“Hey! No fair!” The blonde yelled out as she rolled off the hood and gave chase. Yes. This could be enough.  
\---------------

The next two months had people dropping out of ranks quickly. The number of people around the base who weren’t restricted to quarters was getting smaller and smaller. It had gotten to the point that J’onn had asked Alex to put a pause on her research to see if there was something physically wrong with his agents. Alex could find nothing more abnormal then the normal for a werewolf. She had returned to her original work on Kara’s blood and her alien pod.

“I just don’t understand it! What is happening?” Lucy pulled at her hair, her outburst startling the small group huddled by the control room. Out of the ten people who should have been on watch, only seven seats were filled. They had to condense their watch stations so that they still had enough people for all shifts. No one was allowed to leave the base without a buddy after they had lost four different people in a week. No one knew what happened to them. Some of their patrols had also never returned. One of the people in the latest missing patrol had been Vasquez, which was especially hard on Lucy. “We’ve lost entire units on patrol!” The base had originally had over 200 people that worked and/or lived there. They were down to 70 not counting Alex and J’onn. 30 of those remaining people were fully human. The humans were currently the only one’s allowed to do exterior patrols. Although they had quarantined almost 60 people into cells and rooms (apart of course) that still left about 50 agents who had just gone missing. 

“I don’t know. It’s like everyone’s minds are static. I should be able to read them, but it’s only getting worse.” 

J’onn had broken his own personal rule and attempted to read Greyson after the first full moon had passed and things seemed to be escalating instead of gearing down. Normally he would never condone the invasion of privacy, but disparate times….

James, Winn, Lucy… they seemed to be holding up the best… it actually seemed like being around Kara and J’onn made it easier for them to keep their anger in check. Alex had noticed it, and J’onn had confirmed that their minds were significantly easier to ‘screen’ (attempting to invade their privacy as little as possible, with their permission of course). 

Kara and J’onn attempted to remain in the control room as much as possible, which was not ideal for the blonde at all since all she wanted to do was be near Alex. It was safer for the vampire that way… and she had found that Vasquez’s missing status had sent the scientist into a whole new level of dedication. She was sure that if she could just figure out what had created the W.R. Virus to begin with, maybe she could find out what was happening to them now. It didn’t make any sense that every one of the werewolves was having the same symptoms. 

“It has to be Cadmus. It’s the only thing that makes sense.” Kara said for the 100th time. She was attempting to look confident, both hands on her hips. She had her mission suite on again, the fabric hugging her frame and giving her a boost of confidence. J’onn had reluctantly agreed that Kara was the best bet on a recognizant mission outside the base.   
“It doesn’t make any sense? Are we all going crazy?” Lucy was obviously at her ropes end. It was quickly approaching the next full moon. Alex had been on the base for over six months now, and although her work was progressing, she still didn’t seem to have enough information to finish her work. J’onn had even gone so far as to fly Kara’s pod into the DEO, and move Alex into their largest lab to accommodate her access. It didn’t hurt that the new lab didn’t have as many windows, and that it was much more secure then her original had been. Alex had refused all help moving her equipment but Kara’s. The blonde had decided that even Alex’s OCD was annoyingly attractive. 

“I’m going to get answers Lucy.” Vasquez had been on a patrol when she had disappeared a few days ago, and Kara was determined to try to find her. J’onn had reluctantly agreed.  
“I’m still not comfortable with you going alone.” J’onn said gruffly. Kara looked over at him fondly, he was nothing like the blonde’s lost father, who had been a scientist and definitely not of the warrior guild… but she loved him like a father, and she knew he saw her as a surrogate daughter. He crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ve decided that-“  
“J’onn, you know you can’t go. You have to make sure everyone here doesn’t lose it while I’m gone,” Kara reminded him, not unkindly. “If you aren’t here to pump out calm, their may not be a base to go back to.”

There was a clearing of a throat behind her, and Kara whirled around. She hadn’t heard anyone approaching, and she had been too distracted to notice that Alex had made her way into the room. “That’s why I’m going with you.” 

Kara’s brain was momentarily too stunned to come up with a response. It wasn’t Dr. Danvers that was standing before her, arms crossed stubbornly across her chest. This was a much darker version of her friend, one who looked downright sinful in the black shirt and pants. She wore a set of boots that looked similar to motorcycle boots, and her hair was just long enough to pull back into a pony tail. She had a set of hip holster for the two pistols she carried. The blonde’s mouth went from too dry to watering in the span of 30 seconds that it took for Lucy to cut in, storming across the room and making her way towards Alex. 

The vampire didn’t move, just raised a questioning eyebrow, and placed her hands on her hips.

Kara hoped that she was half as badass looking as Alex was when she herself stood like that.

J’onn intercepted Lucy with a gentle hand to her upper arm. Without saying anything, Lucy seemed to deflate a little. “Whatever. Just don’t get her killed, and figure out what the hell is going on.” She finally said, almost a whisper.

“Alex!” Kara finally squeaked, cursing herself for her utter lack of cool. Damn her inability to remain calm under pressure. Her mantra of ‘friend, friend, friend’ didn’t seem to be helping like she had hoped.

“You aren’t going out their alone. You can’t take anyone here with you, and a human won’t be able to keep up with you.” The brunette said, a slight tilt up in her chin made Kara aware that she was issuing a challenge, seeing if Kara would argue with her. She didn’t.

The blonde nodded, turning back to J’onn, “We’ll be back soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks to everyone who is reading or is continuing to read updates on this. When I started out last year, I honestly thought I would have time to update a lot more often. I've been writing little parts of stories in a notebook, and I just haven't made it much passed that stage on anything. I really would like to at least finish off the end of the Wolves story soon. I could definitely write and flesh it out way more then I am, but I'm being realistic with myself and know that if I do that, it may never get finished. I'm sorry if it doesn't live up to anyone's expectations.   
> I still haven't been watching any of the actual show, I am definitely still reading all the amazing fanfic that has been posted though. I was pretty excited about everyone posting at Christmas. I wasn't involved but I definitely am reaping the rewards.   
> The plan is to wrap this story up in the next few weeks, and then start working my way through to the actual one shots that this was supposed to be :) Happy belated holidays, and as always thank you again for everyone who has written or commented! I appreciate every one of you!


	8. Wolves (Part 5)

Chapter 5

It was surprisingly easy having Alex along with her. They exited the base without speaking to each other. It wasn’t a tense silence, just a comfortable one. They had been around each other much of the time for the last half a year, and they had grown scarily in sync during that time. Kara knew it was probably just a manifestation of their bond, but of course Alex didn’t/wouldn’t know that. Not if Kara had anything to do with it. 

Although Alex hadn’t spoken much about Maggie (and obviously Kara had felt like it wasn’t her place to bring it up) the other woman hadn’t been gone very long. Kara didn’t know if she would ever be able to tell Alex about the bond she and Alex shared. Alex was kind and considerate when it came to Kara, and the blonde didn’t want Alex to EVER feel like she needed to accept their bond out of obligation, and to make Kara happy. Alex was kind of a softy once you got passed all the layers of badass and rough edges.

Alex was FAST, like Kara didn’t have to slow herself down to keep up, (which she had learned the hard way when the vampire had beaten her to the mountain months ago). Alex seemed to meld into the shadows as they scouted around the warehouse buildings that they knew as the last position that Vasquez’s patrol had checked it. It would have been much easier if they had a reliable and secure net for comms, as it was all they could do was use burner phones and cryptic updates. Alex said she would help Winn look into something more reliable and secure then the quick on/off of the cell phones. 

They had expected clues, maybe something they could use on the faded and cracked concrete of the warehouse’s by the docks. This area was normally only checked due to Cadmus’s penchant to hide things in crappy warehouses. 

It didn’t take long for Alex to put a hand to Kara’s arm, stopping her as she was about to turn a corner. The vampire pulled her back, one arm pressing her to the wall as Kara picked up on what Alex had. There were werewolves nearby. They smelled… horrible, acidic and tangy. The smell of death was heavy (Kara blames her lack of awareness on Alex that outfit was... distracting, ok?, but then again, Alex did also have keen senses.) it slowly seeped around the corner of the building. Alex flicked her eyes quickly to the building adjacent to them where the wind wouldn’t be blowing in the wrong direction. Kara nodded, and at the slow raising of Alex’s fingers, one, two, three, they sprinted across the open walk and behind the other building. Kara looked up, seeing that the roof was within easy jumping distance, she motioned with her hand. Alex nodded tilted her head to the side… (I’ll scoot around the side, was Kara’s interpretation), so she leapt as quietly as she could, and landed on the roof. Four stories wasn’t even a challenge. 

She kept track of the Vampire with her weird ‘Alex Sense’ (thanks American comics, and Winn) and crept slowly to the edge. The wind was thankfully blowing towards her, which may have smelled terrible but kept her hidden. She was glad that Alex had noticed them when she did, or they would have been found.

The sight that greeted her as she looked over the short, crumbling ledge, was something out of a horror movie. There were two of them, half transformed and covered in dried gore on their patchy coats. There was what remained of their patrol gear scattered around the open loading area, and enough blood that Kara knew with a certainty that the two humans on this patrol were dead. Her stomach rolled at the implication. They were currently fighting over the a bloody lump of meat with a tactical boot still attached. Those things were her friends, and something had made them into this. She tried to get back from the ledge, almost stumbling in her half crawl half stagger only to have an arm rap around her middle and a hand put over her mouth. 

Kara struggled for only a moment before picking up her Vampire’s (whatever, she is giving up, this vampire is absolutely her’s ) scent. She stopped struggling and went limp. What would she tell J’onn… or Lucy? What was she going to do now?

Alex released her as the blonde quit struggling, questions and sadness reflected in her dark eyes. She motioned back the way they had come, making sure to check her gear before walking to the edge of the building and taking off to a distance a few blocks back the way they had come. The Kryptonian followed sadly.

Alex stopped at a safe distance, her back to Kara and her muscles tensed. Kara almost ran into her as she skidded to a stop. She wasn’t any better off then Alex. Knowing one of those things was Vasquez was horrendous. “I’m sorry,” Alex said, finally turning to face Kara. “I know that doesn’t help, but I am.” Alex raised a hand to run through her hair, but stopped short as she seemed to remember her hair was actually up. She brought the hand to her face instead, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“How could this happen?” Kara realized the tiny voice she heard was actually her own. She didn’t remember making the decision to speak. She shook her head to try to clear it. (Think Kara, think!) What do we do? Do we go back to base, get a team to try to capture them?” She started to pace, hands fidgeting nervously as she wrung them together.

“No. Kara, who would they send for them? J'onn? Whatever happened to them could happen to anyone else! They would destroy the humans. The fact that they're still here is worrisome. Days later, and it’s obvious that there isn’t really anything here that warrants that. Why didn’t they take off? Go find other-“ A pause and a sigh, “Food. There has to be a reason they are still here fighting over scraps. We need to find it.”

“But what about them? We can’t just leave them here. Someone is going to find them and they'll kill someone else, or they’ll get killed. Alex we have to do something!”

“I know Kara, I KNOW, it’s not like I want to leave Vas like that either! But this is bigger then just them! If this is what every werewolf is going to end up as, we are talking about a pandemic! People that aren’t killed are going to be infected, it’s just going to keep getting worse if we don’t find out what’s going on!”

Kara reluctantly agreed, running her clammy hands on the sides of her uniform. She really hoped this was Alex more then vengeance making these plans. “Ok, ok. I get it. So what do we do? We can’t just KILL them. I just…I can’t” The blonde tried to say more, but her throat felt like it was closing up. She hadn’t know Agents Harp, Wilson, or Bratton very well. She hadn’t had that much interaction, but she knew that the very human Bratton had two kids and a wife.

“I know. We are going to have to find a way to figure out why they’re still here. How is Cadmus making them do this? Are they using them as guard dogs?”

“Oh,” Kara paused, thinking it over. It would make sense that Vas and Harp were still here then. But what could Cadmus have that would make them both murderous and obedient? And was this going to be the fate of every werewolf on the base? The continent? The world? How far spread was this? Making a split second decision, and moving as fast as she could so that Alex couldn’t stop her, she switched on her phone and hit number 1 for speed dial. She chose to ignore Alex’s scowl.

“Found hatchlings. Two dead. Make sure you are keeping the other birds in their nest, they are dangerous. Out” Kara crunched the phone in her hand, and then let it drop to the ground and stomped on it a few times for good measure. “Let’s go.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had to find a different building when they returned to stay downwind. Kara hadn’t really been as attentive as she should have been the first time, but now every broken window or empty car seemed like it may be hiding a Cadmus threat. Kara made sure to keep her focus, looking (even more, now) for clues. They skirted around the area where the wolves were standing watch, and began to systematically work their was through the buildings. It didn’t take as long as they had feared for Alex to find something.

There was a dark SUV, and a windowless Van, both toppled over, with claw marks down the side. The van looked like it had been pried apart by a huge can opener. There was blood coating the inside of the Van windows, and a trail of blood leading out into the street. Even knowing that the vehicles could not have been there more then a few days, the fact that they remained here was puzzling.

Further investigation lead to a badly beaten and blooded pump of meat that they assumed must have been the driver at one point.

“There’s too much blood to have just been him in here. I’m going to check the SUV.” Alex’s confident voice helped Kara focus. This was a horrible, but could the patrol have been responsible for this? Did whatever Cadmus had done...backfire? If so, why were the remains still here? Wouldn’t Cadmus have come to retrieve their vehicles? Cadmus must have known that eventually the wolves would have gone out to investigate….why would…” Kara jerked her head towards Alex at the same time that Alex launched herself away from the SUV. The Vampire landed halfway across the street in a defensive position, her teeth bared and her pistols drawn. There was definitely more then just two wolves close, and moving closer with each passing second

The blonde let out a high pitched squeal as something grabbed her arm when she made to move and leave the van. Alex was beside her instantly, driving her fist into the remains of the assumed driver. It was a nightmare come to life, a mass of flesh and bone. All the death and gore had apparently masked the weak scent of the Fang. As soon as the hand (more like splintered bone and mangled meat) had released her, she stumbled backwards, landing hard on the concrete scrambling backwards.

Alex had made quick work of the Fang, enough so that it probably wouldn’t follow, and then was at Kara’s side, urging her to stand up, to get her feet back under her. Kara couldn’t focus, her brain scrambled and body still in flight mode. It took her a second to realize Alex was screaming at her.

“Kara. Get up! Come on, come on” The vampires strong grip was tugging her upwards out of her crab like position on the concrete, and she staggered to right herself and get her feet under her. She heard the snarls then, saw the beasts coming from the piers. Her brain seemed to jolt back to the present as Alex, still trying to push Kara to move with one arm, used the other to turn around a fire at the leading beasts.

Normally a few werewolves wouldn’t have been a struggle for the two fleeing woman, but this wasn’t just a few, Kara could hear them, the sounds of half formed claws dragging up the bricks. They were coming from the buildings, from the pier… there must have been at least 20, none of having much of 'the blood', but that didn’t matter with the sheer amount that were descending on them. How had they missed all of this? The Kryptonian was having trouble keeping track of their pursuers. Her heart was beating too fast and too loudly, and her panic was making it impossible to think clearly. It registered that Alex was still attempting to pick off the leaders with her (now that they were unsheathed) strangely glowing guns.

They were almost to the edge of the buildings when the blonde heard Alex scream her name.

She heard the snarl too late, as she was sent crashing into the concrete. Her re-enforced suite and stronger then average skin was keeping the beast’s jaws from tearing through her flesh, but it’s death grip on her shoulder was keeping her from being able to get up. Alex was suddenly there, her piston butted up against the side of the wolf’s head. 

The resounding shot and blood spray made Kara woozy, as the lifeless body dropped to the ground. The entire event must have been less then a few seconds by human time. (It’s an odd thing to be able to move at a completely alien speed... for other beings to be able to move at that speed as well…) The blonde pushed herself back to her feet and continued on with Alex, who had apparently run out of ammo... or decided that it was pointless in their mad dash. The beasts were faster then any low level werewolf should be, as if they had one purpose in their existence, and that was hunt down the two woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally starting to get good. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
